A Curtain of Doubt and Love
by CityOfFallenAshes
Summary: It's too bad you're not here, Inutaisho. Now that I think about it, we're in the same position as Izayoi was with Inuyasha. I hope that you're proud of all four of your children… Sequel to Return of Inu no Taisho! Complete!
1. Weapons for the Twins

**Full Summary:**

Well, Inutaisho is gone once more, Kagome's caring for Kiku and Ayumu, Inuyasha's being his normal self, and things actually seem right for a change. But when a hidden enemy decides she wants revenge for the Tainted Jewel and Naraku, everything goes wrong. The group finds themselves face to face with an enemy that remains hidden and impossible to find. Can they survive this ordeal?

**A/N: Glad you all liked Return of Inu no Taisho so much! :D So many reviews and such, didn't know what to do with myself. XD . Bro almost read it. Whew. Thank Kami he didn't! Anyhow, disclaimers!**

**Quick Little Note: This starts a few years later, when Ayumu and Kiku are now around five to six years old. They've started kindergarten in Kagome's world, and over this story, they'll grow to adults. Thanks and read on!**

Kagome walked to the elementary school with her mother and her younger brother to pick up Ayumu and Kiku, who had gone to another day of kindergarten. They had started well over half a year ago, and apparently Ayumu was seriously smart for a five year old.

Both children were waiting in front of the school, Kiku's hair binned so it hid her ears, and Ayumu wearing a small hat that Kagome had asked the principal if it was okay for him to wear. At the sight of Kagome, Ayumu ran over and hugged her legs while Kiku launched herself into her mother's arms. Kagome smiled at both, struggling to not laugh when she saw her son's mokomoko. She had told the principal that he wanted to keep that as well at school. She had spoken the truth when she said it was all he had left to remember Inutaisho by, so the principal had allowed that, too. It was amazing how oblivious that man was.

"Mommy! I drew something today!" Little Kiku began to chatter, holding onto her mom as the five member family started home. Ayumu was obviously excited, as it was the weekend and Totosai had promised to have a weapon made for him by then so that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru could begin teaching him how to fight. Kiku, who had discovered fans a few days before, started carrying one with her everywhere. Kagome herself had begun experimenting with them, and found that she could transfer her _miko_ powers into them. So someday, she planned on teaching her daughter.

"Come _on_, Mom!" Ayumu whined, tugging on Kagome's sleeve. "I wanna go train with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome put on her stern face. "Ayumu, do you have any homework?"

Ayumu shook his head, and Kagome noticed that his little stripes were beginning to show again. She and her mom and been putting concealer on it to hide the stripes every day for school, while forcing him to allow them to clip his nails so he seemed somewhat normal. "No, I don't."

"Do you, Kiku?" Kagome asked, turning her head to her daughter.

"No, Mommy." Kiku replied, orange, hawk-like eyes examining a tree as they passed it and came to the Higurashi Shrine steps.

"Okay, how about this." Kagome began when they had reached the top. "We'll get a snack, pack some dinner, then go to Kaede's for the weekend then. But you promise you don't have homework?"

Ayumu nodded solemnly. "I promise!"

Kagome smiled down at him and he broke into a toothy grin. Kagome leaned down and kissed the top of his head, running her fingers through his silver hair before setting Kiku down and sending them both inside. "Go get your kimono and armor on, and I'll make some dinner and snacks. Okay?"

Both nodded and shot through the door, Kagome following after them with a laugh. "Momma, can you help me?"

Her mother, who now had a bit of gray in her hair, nodded with a smile. "Of course dear. You make their snacks; I'll make your dinner."

Kagome got to work, pulling out some apple juice for her children, along with some of their favorite chips, while her mother began to make a large dinner for all of her friends and family.

Ayumu was first down, the concealer and hat completely gone. His nails had already sharpened into claws again and when he smiled, you could see his fangs. He scrambled into a chair, blue eyes sparkling when they saw his favorite snack. "Yum!"

Kiku came next, her black and white hair streaming behind her as she ran quickly towards the table as well. She hopped into a chair beside her brother, dog ears twitching and her nose scrunched up excitedly as she, too, found her favorite snack. She immediately grabbed a chip and popped it into her small mouth happily.

After both were finished, Kagome grabbed their lunch and packed it in her backpack that she still had. "Okay, we'll be back Sunday evening!" She said, kissing her mother's cheek. Ayumu and Kiku did the same, and then Kagome took their two small hands and headed towards the well.

~O~

"Hey!" Kagome called as she walked with the two twins to the village. "We're back!"

Sesshoumaru, who was glowering down at an old familiar man, glanced over his shoulder before turning back to Totosai. Shippou peeked out of the hut and smiled, waving. Inuyasha appeared from a tree, landing with a light thud next to Kiku. Kiku instantly tackled him. "Inuyasha!"  
Inuyasha grinned, golden eyes full of amusement as he gently grabbed Kiku's ear to pull her off. "Yo."

Kagome laughed, and then followed Ayumu as he dragged her over to Totosai. She handed the dinner to Sango when she appeared, then turned to listen to Totosai.

Totosai dug around in a huge bag that was beside him when Ayumu appeared. "There you are! Thought you weren't coming! Let's see…ah, here we are." Totosai pulled out a regular sized sword that looked suspiciously like Tetsusaiga. He handed it to Ayumu who looked at it happily. "It's a sword made from, like the Tetsusaiga, your father's fang." He told Ayumu. "It's called Honoken."

Kagome eyed Totosai. "You made him a sword like Tetsusaiga? He's five years old for Kami's sake!" She snapped at him.

"At least he has something to defend himself with." Inuyasha said when he came over, holding Kiku. "When I was his age, I didn't have anything."

Ayumu suddenly grinned, fangs gleaming. The sword, though it was quite large for him, looked light in his hands as he grabbed the hilt and unsheathed it. It looked like a regular sword that mortal soldiers used, but even Sesshoumaru could sense the powerful demonic aura coming from it. He examined it carefully. Then he sheathed it and set it against the hut. "Are we gonna practice?"

"After dinner." Kagome said, picking up the sword and bringing it in with her and Sango. "So why don't you all come eat?"

~O~

As Ayumu began testing his new sword with Inuyasha and a normal Tetsusaiga, Totosai explained what he had done for its powers. "It transfers his powers to the blade to keep it from breaking, remaining exceptionally strong." Totosai was explaining. "It'll slice through pretty much anything. I've made it in a combination of Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga as well. The sword is probably the most powerful I've ever made so far."

"What do you mean a combination?" Kagome asked, watching with amazement as her son blocked another of Tetsusaiga's strokes.

"You'll see when it comes time to revive someone or to attack. It all depends on his emotions." Totosai replied, climbing onto his bull. "Well, I better return to my forge. Goodbye." Then Totosai left.

Miroku, Shippou, Sango and Rin came out to watch after a bit. Shippou and Rin had grown quite a bit. Shippou's head was now at Kagome's waist, and Rin had grown into a beautiful young woman. Kagome often suspected Sesshoumaru had fallen for her, though each time he also proved her wrong. Jaken eventually joined the party, too.

Finally, Ayumu decided he wanted a break. He came over to Kagome and Kiku, eyes sparkling. "Hey, Mom, I beat Inuyasha, look!"

Kagome laughed when she saw Inuyasha sitting on the ground, Tetsusaiga stuck in the earth. He was panting for breath, golden eyes full of surprise. "That….kid is…strong for his age." He gasped.

Ayumu suddenly gave a smirk as he went to stand next to Sesshoumaru. Meanwhile, Rin had found Ah-Uhn behind the hut and was riding him to the front of the hut so he could watch as well, and she could sit on him. Jaken was following her, grumbling.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru?" Ayumu suddenly said, smiling innocently. He looked adorable doing so, with his little blue eyes and such.

"What do you want with this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru replied with a snort.

Ayumu pointed at Inuyasha, ears twitching. "He really does look like a dog right now, doesn't he? I mean, Kiku and I do, too, but he's in the same position as one, acting like one."

Jaken froze in fear when he saw Sesshoumaru's lips suddenly tilt up in a smile. And then the demon started to laugh when he saw Inuyasha's fury.

Jaken cursed, grabbing Ah-Uhn's reins, and started running as fast as his little imp legs could carry him towards the distant mountains. _My Lord! He's laughing! That brat is sure to get all of us killed at any moment!_ He shrieked in his mind. "Run, Rin!"

When Ayumu saw Jaken running for the mountains, he started rolling on the ground with laughter.

Sesshoumaru had stopped laughing by now and was watching with a raised eyebrow as Jaken released the demon's reins and ran like hell by himself into the trees.

Kagome stifled her giggles, already amused by the imp's looks. Watching him run like that made him look even funnier, his little frog eyes bugging out. Kagome, full out laughing now, reached over to her son, scooped him up and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "You are the funniest little boy I've ever seen." She told him truthfully. There were some pretty funny people out there, but Ayumu had to be the funniest.

Kiku, getting jealous, crawled onto her shoulders. "What about me, Mommy?"

"You're both funny." Kagome told them, picking her daughter off of her shoulders and hugging both. "Now, Ayumu, why don't you practice against Sesshoumaru while I teach Kiku how to use a fan as a weapon? Okay?"

Ayumu and Kiku scrambled off her lap, one going back to his sword and the other going to fetch her fans.

Kagome watched both run off with a sad smile. _It's too bad you're not here, Inutaisho. Now that I think about it, we're in the same position as Izayoi was with Inuyasha. I hope that you're proud of all four of your children…_

~O~

"Okay, do you feel some sort of power in you?" Kagome asked her daughter as she held a fan and flicked it open.

Kiku frowned as she thought. "Yeah. Is it supposed to feel all ticklish and funny, Mommy?"

Kagome nodded with a smile. "Yep! That's exactly how it's supposed to feel!" She smiled when Kiku opened her own fan with a flick of the wrist, simply and easily. "Good, now, try to push that power _into_ the fan. If you're doing it right, you'll see some pink glow at the edge of you fan."

Totosai had given the two new fans to Kagome a few weeks ago, and she had in turn given them to her daughter. They were beautiful fans. With a cherry wood frame, their decoration consisted of white with cherry blossoms on them. And the best part was that they were unbreakable.

Kiku's face screwed up in concentration for a few moments, and then her fan started to glow with a bright pink light. It was dim at first, but then it glowed so bright that Kagome had to squint through narrowed eyes.

"See?" Kagome smiled at her daughter. "Now, Kiku, I need you to do this." She flicked her wrist so that the edge of the fan was pointed at a tree.

Kiku nodded, and then copied her mother's movement. Almost immediately, blades of pink light flew at the tree, slicing it in half and then shreds. The power looked quite a bit like Kagura's old 'Dance of Blades'. Kiku grinned when she saw her work. "I did it!"  
Kagome nodded, hugging her daughter proudly. "Okay, let's go back. You can practice more tomorrow, but you and Ayumu need to go to bed, okay?"

Kiku nodded and Kagome took her daughter by the hand and began leading her back to the hut.

**A/N: So what do ya think of the sequel so far? the dark euphie and I agree that little Ayumu will have some fan girls before long ^_^ **


	2. Yukijoro

**A/N: Nice to see you all who have started reading this story ^_^ Thanks to the reviewer XD and my co-worker, the dark euphie, and also, thanks to Michellekyle11, who is going to make a picture for that cover thingy. Disclaimers! **

His eyes opened once more and he gave a smirk. He was getting stronger. He could already feel the tips of his fingers returning to his body, and when he glanced down, he saw that they had vanished. It had been years, he knew, of resting. But when he returned, the wench who remained would pay. It was her fault that he was there, or he would have returned again already.

_Damn you to hell…_

~O~

Kagome sighed as she sat at the table beside Ayumu and Kiku, helping the twins with their kindergarten homework. It had been two weeks since Ayumu and Kiku had begun training, and both had progressed quickly. Ayumu, with the help of his half-brothers, had become almost as good as both of them put together. Kiku barely had to think about it to get her spiritual powers to her fans now, as she used two. Kagome was immensely proud of both, but her heart was filled with grief at the moment.

Exactly six years ago, everything had gone wrong.

Otherwise, it was the anniversary of Inutaisho's vanishing and Naraku's –second –death.

"Mommy, can you show me how to write this letter?" Kiku asked suddenly, pointing at the letter 'y'. "I can't figure it out even though Mrs. Arisu showed us earlier…"

Though both were only five –and their birthdays were coming up soon –both had been allowed to start writing. Though both had the scribbly hand of a first grader, they were getting better. They were the only two in their class to be allowed to start writing. The others were still learning the alphabet.

Kagome smiled and took Kiku's pencil, as well as her homework paper. She flipped the paper over to the blank side and carefully showed her daughter how to draw 'y'. "Now you try." She instructed, handing the pencil back. Kiku took it and easily made the letter. "Good job." Kagome praised.

"Mom, what's one plus two?" Ayumu's voice came from her other side, and Kagome turned to him.

"Hold up one finger on one hand and two on the other." Kagome told him, showing what she meant with her own hands. Ayumu did the same with his fingers. "Now, count your fingers." She told him.

"One…two…three!" Ayumu counted, and then quickly scribbled down the number. "Thanks!"

Kagome smiled at him before glancing at the clock. _Half an hour before we have to head back…I don't want to annoy Inuyasha again. I'd rather not have to 'sit' him in front of Ayumu and Kiku…_ _They'd never let him live it down…_ "Okay, so you two keep working while Mom goes and starts making a dinner for everyone, okay?"

Kagome's mother and Souta had gone to some soccer game of Souta's, and Kagome had told them she would make their dinner like she did every Friday.

Kagome had just started to prepare some rice balls when she felt herself give a pulse. Feeling suddenly weak, Kagome dropped to her knees, the small tin container she had been holding clanging to the ground.

There were cries of "Mommy!" and "Mom!" before two five year old twins were shaking her.

Kagome lifted her head weakly, wrapping her arms around them to comfort them. "I'm fine, guys. I'm just…Mom's tired." She told them, standing up. "I don't think we're going to see everybody today, okay? Let's go do your homework." She stumbled over to her chair, slumping down into it while her children glanced at each other nervously before following her to finish their homework.

~O~

A few hours later, Kagome was settled in the same chair, her children tucked into bed. Her face was buried in her hands, and Kagome felt drained. She had barely been able to tuck Kiku and Ayumu in without collapsing. She knew they were worried, maybe even scared. And then her mother and Souta had come home, demanding what had happened. She had waved them off and both were now out cold in their beds as well. "Ugh. Inuyasha's going to be angry…" She muttered quietly to herself, closing her eyes.

"Damn right I'm angry." A familiar voice snapped from the doorway. Kagome looked up to see a peeved looking Inuyasha, whose gaze darkened when he saw her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Kagome replied, closing her eyes again. "I'm just seriously tired."

"Inuyasha!" A small voice suddenly said, another echoing it a moment later. Then Kiku and Ayumu were storming into the kitchen, Ayumu going to his mother while Kiku launched herself at Inuyasha. Kiku buried her face in her older brother's shoulder, eyes welling up with tears.

"Hey! Why the hell are you crying?" Inuyasha growled, becoming even more worried by the moment. It made his blood go cold when Kagome didn't scold him for cursing in front of them, something she refused to allow and the reason he usually got 'sat' behind the hut or something.

"Something's wrong with Mommy." Kiku whimpered, fisting her hands on his kimono.

Ayumu peeked over the edge of the table, his little ears catching every word. "Mom's been sad all day, but then she got really tired all of a sudden." He said, glancing at his mother as he spoke.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm fine." She muttered, rounding on her children. "And you two should be in bed! If you want to go back with Inuyasha tomorrow, you need to be awake at six." If you're not ready to go by then, you're staying home, got it?"

Ayumu gave his mother a hug before vanishing to the room he shared with Kiku, and Kiku kissed Inuyasha's cheek before doing the same. Inuyasha watched them, and then snarled at Kagome. "What the hell do you mean 'with Inuyasha'? You're coming, too!"

"Can I please just stay home and sleep?" Kagome asked, lifting her head from her hands to glare pitifully at the _hanyou_.

Inuyasha growled to himself before turning away and muttering, "Fine. But you have to be back by the day after tomorrow, got it?"

Kagome nodded, struggling to her feet. "Thanks, Inuyasha." She gave him a wary smile before stumbling up the stairs and into her bed.

~O~

It had been a week, and Kagome was no better. In fact, she seemed to be getting a bit worse each day. Now she rarely left her bed in her era, sleeping most of the time. The only time she got up was to use the restroom, eat, or drink. Or to wish her kids a good night. She had felt guilty for missing Inuyasha's dead line, and hadn't seen him since he had returned her children.

At the moment, Kagome was sleeping peacefully once more.

"Hey, Grandma?" Kiku asked, reaching up to take a cookie the said person had set out for her. "Is Mommy going to be better by tomorrow?"

"I don't' know, Kiku." Kagome's mother replied. "Why?"

"It's our birthday. Remember?" She tilted her head, her striking orange eyes boring into her grandmother's.

"I'm sure she'll be better by tomorrow." The woman reassured as Ayumu scrambled onto a chair that he had pushed over to the counter.

Grabbing a cookie of his own, Ayumu bit into it, mumbling around the cookie, "But she's not getting any better. I haven't been able to tell her about beating both of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru yet!"

"You barely beat Sesshy." Kiku retorted, using her nickname for the dog demon. "You only got him to let go of his sword."

Ayumu rolled his eyes. "Well I still beat him!"  
Meanwhile, Kagome had woken up, her eyes blinking in confusion when she found golden eyes barely a foot away. She gasped, slamming her hand into the face of whoever it was.

Inuyasha rubbed his cheek accusingly. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Oh it's you." Kagome replied, slumping back under the covers. "What are you doing here?"

"You still haven't come back." Inuyasha replied, a dog ear flicking as he sniffed the air. "Are ya sick or something?"

"No, just tired."

"Keh, then why aren't you sleeping?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped, glowering at the _hanyou_. "I have been sleeping for the past week. What do you want me to do? Magically get better?"

"Keh, forget I asked!" Inuyasha snarled standing and moving over to the window he had slipped in through.

Kagome gave a brief smile, remembering how he had always annoyed her by coming in that way while she was studying. Then she closed her eyes and drifted off again.

~O~

He hated the fact that he had to rely on someone to gain his body back so quickly. But it was the best thing he could do to return quickly to destroy the wench that was the cause of his slow return. He didn't know why he hadn't done it sooner. He had just been slow coming up with the idea. As slow as he had been returning.

After a week of using her energy, he had already regained half of his body back. His arms were gone up to his mid upper arm, his legs up to mid-thigh. Basically, he was just a torso with a head at the moment.

He couldn't wait to tear apart the wench that had caused this, but he didn't dare take energy out of her body at a greater speed then she could regain it, or he'd lose the source of energy.

_In another week's time…I shall have returned…_

~O~

Kagome blinked her eyes open the next day somewhere around noon. She instantly remembered what the day was when she saw her two happy, bubbling over, twins. "Happy birthday!" She said with a weak smile, already exhausted again. She gave another pulse suddenly, and she fought the urge to pass out.

"You woke up for us!" Kiku exclaimed, grinning toothily.

"Yep, I did." Kagome lied for them, knowing they wouldn't like the other answer. "You guys are getting so _big_! Six years old today!"

Ayumu was practically bouncing around on the chair someone had dragged up for them. "Grandmother got me a new hat to wear at school!"

"Grandma got _me_ a new kimono to wear when we go through the well!" Kiku exclaimed right after.

Kagome laughed. "I'm glad! I'm sorry I haven't gotten you anything yet, but as soon as I feel better, I'll take you shopping for whatever you like. Kay?"

Both nodded, and then took off out of the room.

Kagome just closed her eyes and returned to sleep. When she woke up later that evening, her mother had woken her up, holding a bowl and having a worried look. "Kagome, maybe we should take you to the doctor…" her mother fretted, checking Kagome for a fever.

Kagome swatted her hand away, taking the bowl of soup and gulping it down in a few moments. It burned her tongue, but she loved it anyway. It was her mother's cooking, so who wouldn't? "I'll be fine. I swear I'm feeling a little bit better." Kagome told her mother with a smile. And she wasn't lying. She felt just a tiny bit better. "By the end of this week, I'll be able to go back with Ayumu and Kiku."

"Okay, dear." Her mother didn't sound convinced, but she nodded and left.

~O~

He almost laughed with glee another week later, his eyes sparkling as they, too, faded. Now he just had to wait for the right moment to escape through it. Then he would be able to return and destroy the wench…

~O~

Inuyasha growled as he followed the irritatingly familiar scent, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Jaken, Rin, Shippou, Ah-Uhn, and Kirara not too far behind him. "We're getting close. I don't think its Naraku though. I mean, this scent has a bit of a different smell even though it's close to Naraku."

Sesshoumaru remained silent, though he gave a curt nod.

Inuyasha raised his head, mouth open to say something else, then closed it and his head snapped to the right instead. He stood, twisting to face the direction the scent was coming from as he unsheathed the famous Tetsusaiga. "Come out, you bastard. We know you're there."

A woman stepped out of the foliage, a cold smirk on her face. Her hair was short except for two long locks in the front, and happened to be pure white. Her skin was so pale, it, too, could have been white. She wore a simple white kimono, and white sandals. Her eyes were pale, icy blue, and she held a white staff, a blue orb centered in the middle of a circle of golden metal. "I see you've discovered me." Even her voice was cold.

Even Shippou knew better than to mess with the woman, as she was obviously powerful.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I am known as Yukijoro." The woman replied with a smirk, her voice ringing. "I was sent by Naraku before his death to kill some people if he failed. I am quite surprised that you found me this quickly, but I must say I cannot engage in a fight at the moment, as I am tracking down something quite important…" She hit the bottom of her staff on the ground and shards of ice flew up at Inuyasha's face. He managed to keep most of them away, but one sunk into his right eye.

And out flew none other than the black pearl.

Inuyasha, his hand covering his bleeding eye as the ice melted into water, gaped at it as the woman vanished. "The…that's…"

"The black pearl." Sesshoumaru said simply, explaining in a single sentence.

"But it was _gone_." Inuyasha growled. "That's what Hosenki said!"

The black pearl, instead of rolling onto the ground, remained in the air for a moment before high into the sky and vanishing.

"Well, we should head back to the village." Sango said suddenly, patting Kirara's head. "Kagome should be checked on. And who cares what it was, it probably doesn't work anymore."

Everyone but a silent Sesshoumaru agreed and started back for the hut.

~O~

The black pearl flew quickly through the trees until it came to a stop in the woods near the Bone-eater's well. There was a bright flash and then he was there. He smirked, unable to help but laugh. He had managed to return. Now to get his revenge on the wench… he turned and leaped into a tree, landing lightly on a branch. His silver hair, still pulled high into a ponytail, billowed in the wind along with his pelt. His golden eyes narrowed, full of triumph and satisfaction.

Inu no Taisho smirked at the well before remaining sitting on the branch where he was.

_All I have to do is wait…_

**A/N: Thoughts? Would have posted sooner, but I was one of the people who didn't come on the site on the 23****rd****, so sorry! I hope you liked this extremely long chapter . Also, to explain something:**

**Inutaisho used the mark he had placed on Kagome to use her energy and return sooner. That's all I can say for now. V.V**


	3. Roars Heard

**A/N: Okay, writing this when I can't go on , but I was excited for this story, so I wrote a few more chapters :D Thanks to any reviewers, and my co-worker, the dark euphie! Thanks, also, to Michellekyle11 who is creating a cover for the story ^_^ Disclaimers!**

Kagome woke up the next morning, feeling fine. She sat up, rubbing her head as she looked around with obvious confusion. She didn't feel tired at all. In fact, she felt like she needed to get up and do something. So Kagome did. She climbed out of bed, showered, got dressed, and went downstairs. Then she ate a bowl of cereal before preparing a few weeks' worth of food to bring with her kids and her when they went back, as she knew they were going to ask. And she packed an enormous lunch, hoping everyone would forgive her.

First down the stairs was Ayumu, like usual. Sleepy, he didn't even notice her until he went to get something in the pantry and she was digging around in it. Then he grinned toothily and launched himself at his mother, hugging her tightly. "You're up! Are we going back today?"

Kagome laughed, kissing Ayumu's head and nodding. "Of course. I need to speak to Kaede about something. Now, go wake Kiku while I go tell Grandmother, okay?"  
Ayumu nodded, bounding off with his inhuman speed up the stairs. Kagome laughed, following him up the stairs. She knocked on her mother's door, and then peeked in. "Hey, Momma? We're going to the other side of the well, okay?"  
There was a mumbling response, and Kagome giggled as she closed the door. Kiku and Ayumu zipped around the corner, already in the Feudal clothing. "Come on, Mom!" Ayumu said as they darted down the stairs. She sighed and came down after them. They were waiting by the door by the time she got down and grabbed the lunches. "Okay, let's go." She said, and they darted out the door, heading towards the well's shrine. She came after them, both already jumping in. By the time she had reached the other side, they had scrambled up the sides of the well. She carefully handed up the lunches, and then climbed up herself. She took their hands and they started off towards the village.

About half way there, Ayumu pointed out a flash of white in the trees. Kagome's face paled slightly at the thought of them having to fight a demon and hurried them onwards. The white, now that she knew it was there, followed them. When they _finally_ reached the village, she relaxed, knowing that the others wouldn't let anything happen to them. Kiku shot off, yelling, "HEY! WE'RE BACK!"

Kagome laughed as Ayumu shot after her, yelling the same thing. "Wait for me, guys!" She called, walking after them.

When Inuyasha suddenly landed beside her, having had jumped out of his usual spot on the roof, he snorted. "Keh. Took ya long enough."

"Hey, I'm sorry!" Kagome retorted, glancing over her shoulder nervously. "And by the way, something was following us on our way here. Could you go check it out later?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but nodded. "Whatever."

Kagome opened her mouth to thank him when a fairly familiar roar rang through the air. Inuyasha growled, noticing Kagome's face go white before she darted into the hut. _Is someone mocking her or something? I'll have to talk to Miroku about this…_

~O~

Kagome remained within the hut to speak with Sango and Kaede while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru trained Ayumu some more. Kiku remained with her mother.

Using his size to his advantage, Ayumu darted forwards, slicing at Inuyasha's legs with Honoken. Then, when Sesshoumaru closed in behind, he turned on Sesshoumaru.

This continued for a while, and then Sesshoumaru ordered them to stop. "He does not require our help anymore." Sesshoumaru announced, turning and walking away, sheathing Bakusaiga.

Ayumu pouted, and then glanced curiously into the trees when he heard another strange roar, much alike the one he had heard earlier from the hut. "What was that, Inuyasha? Hey, what's wrong? Sesshoumaru? Are you guys okay?" His voice became slightly panicked when he saw that both men had frozen.

"Damn it, I'm gonna kill that guy who's mocking Kagome." Inuyasha suddenly snarled, starting for the trees.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome's voice suddenly snapped from the doorway of the hut. When the said _hanyou_ crashed to the ground, she placed her hands on her hips to glower at him. "I've told you! No cursing in front of my children and your siblings!"

"Ow! Okay, okay!" He muttered, standing up. Then he noticed she was carrying Kiku. "Where are you going?"

"I think it'll be better if I go back for a while." Kagome said, her voice quavering.

Inuyasha understood fairly quickly. And he admitted it; he preferred that she left until they had dealt with whatever was mocking her. "Whatever. Better be back by tomorrow, got it?"

Kagome nodded. She put Kiku down the knelt in front of her son, putting his sword at his hip and tucked Kiku's two fans in her kimono's obi. "Okay, you two. Now, there's a demon somewhere out by the well, so we have to be careful, got it?" When both nodded, she said, "If it attacks, I want both of you to run back here or to the well, whichever on are closer. Promise me you'll do that."

Kiku nodded and said, "I promise Mommy." Ayumu echoed her.

"Let's go." Kagome stood, giving Inuyasha a reassuring smile when she saw his face was worried. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. We'll be fine." She turned and began to lead her kids back to the well.

"Kagome?"  
Kagome glanced over her shoulder. "Yeah, Inuyasha?"  
"Be careful." He replied quietly before turning and leaping onto the roof of the hut.

Kagome smiled slightly before heading into the trees.

~O~

"Kiku, come _on_." Kagome said impatiently, holding her daughter's hand as she struggled to put her sandal back on.

"Huh! I'm coming, Mommy!" Kiku snapped, finally getting it back on.

Ayumu was waiting patiently beside his mother, watching her. "Hey, Mom? Why is everyone so worried about that demon? Can't you guys just go and slay it?"

"I don't think we could." Kagome replied with a slight smile. "That demon's really strong."

"Oh. Okay!" Ayumu smiled, taking his mom's hand in his small clawed one. "Let's go home then!"

Kagome laughed, picking both up so one was on each hip and carrying them towards the well. "We're almost to the well."

Kiku struggled to get down after a while, so Kagome let her. "I'll race you to the well, Ayumu!" Kiku challenged.

Ayumu leaped out of his mom's arms. "Okay!" He said. Both took off to the well as soon as it came into sight and jumped in around the same time.

Kagome watched them run off with a smile before starting forward again. Just as she threw her legs over to drop into the well, there was an enormous cracking sound and she was flying backwards. Her eyes were wide with shock as she hit the ground, the breath driven from her. She scrambled up, gasping for breath, desperate to reach the well in case the twins returned when she looked up and saw a demon. It looked like a normal _oni youkai_, or ogre demon. But she could tell there was something wrong with it.

It was red, like a lot of other ones, but the eye on its head was icy blue and bleeding.

Kagome frowned, then gasped and scrambled out of the way as it slammed a fist down towards her. She un-shouldered the bow she carried, knocked an arrow, and released it, but of course, she missed.

The demon roared furiously, swatting at her. Nails sharpened into claws barely raked her arm, leaving gashes in it.

Kagome yelped, scrambling away from the well. _Come on, come on, get away from it, don't smash it…_ she chanted to herself in her mind.

The demon followed, crushing trees in its path. Kagome sighed in relief, and then froze when she saw a flash of white. "What the-" _No, Ayumu! What the heck are you doing!_ She gasped silently, but then realized it wasn't Ayumu. It was too large to be Ayumu.

Whatever the white thing was snarled, attacking the _oni_.

Kagome frowned, and then her eyes rounded with horror. _Is it Sesshoumaru…? No, it…it can't…_

~O~

He glanced over his shoulder at her as he attacked the demon.

_**Is she okay?**_

_You tell me! Can't you smell the blood?_

_**Kill the damn thing then!**_

_What the hell do you think I was trying to do? I just hope the two pups don't come back, or that our other children decide to come. I do not need the announcement of our return spreading…_

_**Why the hell not? Then we can stay near her again!**_

___Do you not see her? I do not think she wishes to see us at the moment!_

_**Just shut up and kill the demon.**_

_What the hell! You're the one who started this talk in the first place!_

Inutaisho growled to himself as he finally lopped the demon's head off. He turned to examine Kagome for a moment, his eyes soft, but then he was gone.

~O~

Kagome remained sitting on the ground, her eyes wide as she gasped for breath. A moment later, Kiku peeked over the edge of the well. Her eyes grew round with horror and she scrambled out, darting over to Kagome. "Mommy!" She shrieked, throwing herself at her mother.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her half-demon daughter to comfort her. "I'm fine." She said gently.

Kiku's nose wrinkled at the scent of blood. "No! You're bleeding!"

Kagome stood when she heard footsteps. She looked up to see her friends burst through the trees, Inuyasha in the lead with Tetsusaiga unsheathed. "What happened?"  
Kiku scrambled out of her mother's grasp and over to Inuyasha as he knelt down in front of her. "Mommy got hurt by the demon!"  
Kagome rolled her eyes, walking over. "I'm fine. It's just a little scratch."

Inuyasha examined her for a moment and shook his head slightly. He could tell that something other than the demon attack was bothering her. "Kagome, you don't have any weapons with you. What happened?" He demanded, growling.

She fought down her own growl, choosing to not say that someone who was supposed to be dead again had saved her. "I do. I borrowed Kiku's fan." She did, indeed, have it, but she hadn't used it. "See?" She pulled it out to show them.

Sango, who had been examining the dead demon, stood and shook her head. "But these wounds were made by claws, Kagome."

Kagome glowered at Sango for a moment before sighing. "It doesn't matter, at least everyone's okay." She spat with a sudden anger. He lifted Kiku into her arms and jumped into the well.

Miroku stared after her in surprise. "I wonder what's got her so upset. I've never seen her that angry except when we were traveling and Inuyasha went after Kikyou all the time."

Inuyasha thumped the back of his head.

~O~

Kagome didn't return for days, though she allowed Kiku and Ayumu to go back if they wanted. She was shaken by what had happened, and didn't dare think that perhaps he had returned again. Whenever she thought like that, she would tell herself that it was just her imagination.

Finally, when she thought she had convinced herself, she returned with Ayumu and Kiku.

"Hey guys!" She called as she walked into the village with Kiku riding piggy back style and Ayumu walking beside her.

"Kagome!" Shippou exclaimed when he saw her, grinning up with his biggest smile. "We were worried!"

"Keh." Inuyasha's voice came from the roof. "What the hell is with you and vanishing for days in that weird era of yours?"

"What's with you and asking questions?" Kagome replied, mocking his tone. "Give it a rest, Inuyasha!"

"Calm down, all of you." Sango rolled her eyes good naturally as she and Miroku came out of the hut.

Ayumu studied Jaken for a bit, narrowing his eyes in thought as the imp came out of the hut with Rin. "Hey, where's Sesshoumaru?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru went out somewhere. Why?" Rin's reply came, her voice curious. "Is everything alright?"

Ayumu's face lit up with a gleeful smirk. "Yep! Hey, let's go pick some herbs or something, Kiku. I gotta tell you something!"

Kiku tilted her head but smiled and followed her brother to the tree line.

Kagome raised an eyebrow when she heard them begin whispering, and then smiled. "I hope they're not planning anything too bad. I can't punish them." She shook her head with a laugh, turning to her friends. "So anything happen?"

Shippou nodded. "Yeah. We got attacked by Yukijoro again."

"Yukijoro?"

"We believe that she's another incarnation created by Naraku before you destroyed him again." Miroku answered. "We also think she can control ice and snow, which has been proved to be deadly already."

Kagome blinked. "What happened?"

"That damn wench snuck up on Shippou while he was out herb hunting with Kaede and tried to kill him. Lucky for them that Kohaku was close by. He saved them." Inuyasha answered, slapping a hand to his neck suddenly. "What the hell –MYOUGA! DAMN IT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY NECK?" Inuyasha broke off from his original sentence.

"Squashed…again." Came Myouga's voice as he drifted to the ground. Then he was on Miroku's shoulder, bouncing up and down. "Master! I have great news!"  
Kagome tilted her head slightly at the flea. "Tell us Myouga."

"Master Inuyasha! I've heard rumors that your father, Inu no Taisho, has somehow returned again!"

**A/N: So, thoughts? I'm not lying . its hard staying off of . Anyhow, hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Revealing Himself

**A/N: Okay, so my dad decided to go out on his four-wheeler or something like that (ATV?) and got completely **_**coated**_** in mud. He decided to come next to my window, and now the window is covered in the mud as my room is on the bottom floor. . Anyhow, disclaimers, thanks to all reviewers, my co-worker the dark euphie, and to Michellekyle11 who has told me that part of the epic cover is done ^_^.**

Nobody spoke, but all eyes turned to Kagome, who had frozen in shock. Her grip on the bow she always carried with her now was tight enough that her knuckles had turned white.

Myouga continued as if he hadn't noticed. "Or, at least that's what I've heard. From what I witnessed at the battle you all were in, and from the rumors I've heard that are originated from this area, it could possibly be just that; a rumor. But knowing Master Inutaisho's strength, he could possibly still be alive. Though I don't know _how_ he could be alive…" the flea demon began muttering to himself.

"Shut it, flea!" Inuyasha suddenly snapped, glaring furiously at Myouga. "If you talk about this stupid stuff anymore, I'll make sure you stay flat!"  
Myouga quickly ceased his mutterings, though he was thinking.

Kagome gave a small, nervous smile. "Calm down, Inuyasha. I'm sure it's just a rumor, as Myouga said."

"From this area?" Miroku questioned, looking thoughtful. "There _have_ been a lot of deaths in nearby villages. Sango and I have learned that from the demon exterminations we've been doing."

"Miroku!" Kagome hissed, eyes lighting with fury and a tad bit of grief. "Listen! Even if he was alive, he wouldn't go around killing regular humans!" She glowered at them all. "Once again, it's just a rumor." She then turned and walked over to ask her children what in the heck they were doing, as they seemed to be drawing something in the dirt.

Sango hit the back of the monk's head. "How many times must I say it? You don't mention Inutaisho in front of her!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, looking thoughtful. "Kagome did have a point though. I don't think that the old man would go around killing mortals like Kagome…which brings up another question." Inuyasha began to growl as he spoke. "Kagome is his mate and Ayumu and Kiku are his pups. Why hasn't he come back to them if he's seriously alive?"

Sango, who had gone silent, suddenly yelped, "That's why she didn't die when he did!"

Miroku jumped in surprise when his wife spoke, then asked, "What are you talking about?" He watched as Shippou came running out of the hut, his and Sango's kids running after him.

"When a demon chooses a mate and marks them," Sango replied. "They become eternally bonded, and if one dies, so does the other. I truly believe Inutaisho is still alive, as our dear Kagome has not yet died."

"Bringing us back to Inuyasha's question." Said Miroku, scratching his head. "If he's alive, why hasn't he come back to his family?"

"That's something only he can answer," Sango answered. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" She added, noticing the said _hanyou_ had gone silent.

"If what you say is true," Inuyasha said quietly. "Then why didn't my mother die when he did the first time?"

Sango looked guilty as she said, "Perhaps he didn't mark her."

Inuyasha just shrugged, turning to watch Kagome and her twins with a twinge of jealousy. "Whatever."

~O~

"Hey, Mom?" Ayumu asked when his mother came over. "Can you get Kiku and me some water balloons and paint?"

Kagome was surprised by his question, but nodded. "Sure, Ayumu. Can I ask why?"

"We want to decorate water balloons!" Kiku piped up.

"But we need house paint, the kind Grandmother used on the house." Ayumu added. "Not regular paint or it'll come off." He glanced over his shoulder at something with a smirk, and then turned back to Kagome.

"We'll go shopping for it tomorrow." Kagome promised, kneeling in front of them. "Why don't we go make a surprise lunch for everyone right now?" She suggested, smiling as she stood.

"Okay!" Both exclaimed, darting with inhuman speed towards the hut.

Kagome followed after them, smiling sadly as she did so.

~O~

He sat in a tree near the village, senses alert as he listened to their conversation. It seemed that Myouga, hearer of all rumors thanks to his escapes, had heard that he was alive. This wasn't good, in his case. When the others started asking the demon slayer questions, he answered with his own answers, silently and under his breath.

Then his attention went to her and the two pups as the pups asked for these 'water balloons' and 'paint'. He watched her, his eyes soft and gentle. The half-demon had a good point. Why didn't he return to his proper place, beside his pups and mate?

_**I told you that you would regret not going back. Perhaps it's not too late?**_

___What would I say after six damn years? "I'm sorry for staying away so long."? _

_**That's why you're not returning to their side? **_The beast in him scoffed, rolling mental eyes. _**You have some serious problems.**_

_I'm not returning because it'll put them in danger. That wench is already after us again, as well as them. She has yet to attack the pups and her, though I guess you can say she did. You do know she was the one attacking Kagome, don't you?_

_**If she's after us all, can't we team back up with them?**_

___Did you not hear Kagome? She doesn't want us to return._

_** She does. She's just scared to hope.**_

_Since when have you been so understanding? Last time I checked, you wanted to attack her._

_** Shut up.**_

_I shall reveal the truth, that I have returned, when the time is right. But that time is not now._

Inutaisho suddenly stood on the branch, letting out a low growl when he smelled the scent of the damn wench that was after everyone and anyone, the one who continued to kill random mortals. It was coming from near the village…directly behind his mate and pups. He snarled.

_NO!_

~O~

Nobody realized something was happening until Ayumu suddenly looked into the trees. "Hey, Mom?"

"What's up?"

"There's snow in the trees…" Ayumu trailed off, pointing in the direction where, indeed, snow had begun to pile up among the branches.

Inuyasha suddenly looked up from his position under a tree, his ears twitching. He snarled, standing quickly and unsheathing Tetsusaiga. "Kagome, get them away from there!" From somewhere nearby, another snarl echoed his.

Kagome, confused, quickly obeyed and dragged Ayumu and Kiku towards Inuyasha as fast as she could, both twins complaining and asking what was wrong.

Almost immediately, shards of ice shot from the trees, aimed at the trio. Inuyasha growled, aiming a wind scar in the general direction. It destroyed the shards of ice, but more came quickly. He growled again, darting towards where the shards were coming from, only to get a face full of blinding snow. He yelped, scrubbing the stuff out of his eyes as a woman appeared in the trees.

Kagome stood with Ayumu and Kiku peeking from behind her legs, her bow already having an arrow knocked. "Who are you!"  
The woman gave a 'kind' smile. "I am known as Yukijoro. And I suppose you are Kagome, Kiku, and Ayumu?"

Ayumu, looking a lot like Inuyasha, unsheathed Honoken. "Leave Mom and us alone!"

The woman, Yukijoro, laughed. "A child dares to threaten me?" Yukijoro pointed her staff in their direction. "Insolent brat! You will quickly learn to not challenge demons stronger then you." More shards of ice flew from the tip of the staff, aimed at Ayumu's face.

Kagome fired her arrow, a small amount of purification powers at the head of it. It slammed into a tree beside Yukijoro, and the demon let out another laugh.

Inuyasha had finally gotten the snow out of his eyes by now, or at least most of it. Some of it remained, and his vision had gone blurry, but he stood, wielding Tetsusaiga in front of him. "Wench!"

Yukijoro tilted her head. "I'm surprised your head didn't freeze."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped back, Tetsusaiga pulsing for a moment before settling on its black blade form; the one that made _Meido Zangetsuha_. "You've caused too much trouble!"  
Kagome felt something scrape by her face and flinched away in time to barely avoid a large chunk of sharp ice. She quickly shoved Kiku and Ayumu towards the hut. "Hurry and get Sango and Miroku. Then _stay in the hut_."

Both nodded, scared, before darting towards the hut, screaming their little heads off for Sango and Miroku.

When Kagome returned her attention to the demon, she gasped. Yukijoro had summoned a minor, but strong, demon to fight Inuyasha while Yukijoro herself towered over Kagome.

Yukijoro smirked, grinning maliciously at Kagome. "Die, wench." The staff turned into a short katana, a sword, and she swung it at Kagome.

~O~

_**SAVE HER!**_

Inutaisho snarled out loud as he launched himself from his tree, intent on saving his mate.

_Damn! This'll definitely announce my return!_

_**Who cares about that right now, you damn fool? Save her before she's killed!**_

Inutaisho transformed as he landed, his enormous dog form appearing. When he landed, the ground shook violently, knocking Kagome off balance. He snarled, red eyes gleaming dangerously.

Yukijoro didn't flinch, just smirked. "I see you have arrived as well."

Inutaisho growled, and then slammed a paw down on Yukijoro. When he removed it, all that was left was a lump of snow.

_She escaped,_ he growled in _Inu_. Then he cast a glance at Kagome, worried. She was staring up at him, her eyes round with shock. Inutaisho cursed himself and turned to return to the woods, but then heard a small sob.

~O~

Kagome flung herself at his leg, digging her fingers into his fur. She didn't dare hope that it was truly him, sobbing.

There were footsteps; Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Ayumu and Kiku on Kirara's back, came running in. Inuyasha had destroyed the demon, and had sheathed Tetsusaiga, watching in shock like the rest of them.

"Mommy?" Kiku called hesitantly. She glanced nervously at the large dog that her mother held on to, like her life depended on it. "When did we get a dog?"  
Ayumu peered over his sister's shoulder, looking up at the large dog as well. "Yeah! And why's he so big?"

Kagome pulled away and laughed.

**A/N: Not as long as the past three chapters, but thoughts? **


	5. A Short Return

**A/N: okay, so losing my muse slightly, but I guess hanging out at our neighbor's house while watching their dogs is pretty helpful, 'cuz I managed to come up with some pretty good drama for this chapter. Thanks to all reviewers, the dark euphie, and Michellekyle11, the artist of our yet to be cover (XD).**

Inuyasha was the only one who seemed to _not_ be happy that his father had returned. He watched Kagome with expressionless eyes as she smiled brightly, ears drooping. He finally decided to check out what was left of Yukijoro to get his thoughts out of his mind. His eyes narrowed suddenly. _This isn't the real wench…It's a puppet._

Meanwhile, Kagome had gone into one of her 'over-happy-scary' kind of moods. "Ayumu, Kiku!" She called cheerfully, a grin plastered on her face. "Come over here!"

Miroku and Sango smiled, happy for their friend and her kids, as Kiku and Ayumu hesitantly edged over to their mother and to the large, strange, dog demon, of who couldn't get enough of Kagome's scent.

"Kiku, Ayumu, this is Inu no Taisho, your father." Kagome announced, smiling still.

Inutaisho suddenly, transformed, scaring the two twins half to death. In his human form, he kneeled down to be at their eye level. "You have grown," his voice rumbled, and he felt Kagome smile even more brightly if it was possible.

Ayumu studied his father for a moment, his eyes gleaming with the intelligence that he had within him. Then he said, "Why haven't you been here?" His voice was slightly accusing, slightly bitter, and he sounded slightly like Sesshoumaru. He had a defensive, cold mask on his face, which made him look even _more_ like his eldest sibling.

Everyone went quiet, and Inutaisho's face was one of shock. He regained his composure and narrowed his eyes slightly before replying, "I have my reasons that I will not speak of." He growled eyes and tone holding a warning. Ayumu understood and backed off, smiling toothily at him as if nothing had happened.

Kiku, on the other hand, had a different reaction. Always the more fearless one, she edged closer until she was tilting her head to look up at him. "You're our dad?" she asked, dog ears twitching.

At Inutaisho's slight nod, she grinned up at him and jumped up to give him a shy hug before running over to her mother and leaping into her arms.

Kagome laughed, hugging Kiku and kissing the top of her head. She was the happiest she had been in quite a while, but even she knew there were some things that Inutaisho would need to explain. And soon.

~O~

Eventually, Kagome had to drag the twins –who had been playing around on Inutaisho enormous dog form for the past few hours –into the hut to put to bed with promises of the shopping she had said they would do the next day. She came back outside; noticing that Inuyasha had remained in the hut after following her in and that Sango and Miroku had gone home. She placed her hands on her hips, struggling to glare at the dog demon that gave her puppy eyes in his dog form. "Inutaisho…!"

He gave a 'soft' whine and nuzzled her.

Kagome sighed and hugged his large muzzle tightly, feeling tears well up.

A moment later, Inutaisho had transformed and was wrapping his arms around Kagome, frowning. "What is wrong?"

"Where have you been?" She finally demanded, struggling to pull away. With a sudden mood swing, her eyes were blazing with anger, and she was furious with him. When she had succeeded in escaping his grip, she glowered angrily at him.

Inutaisho settled onto the ground, legs crossed, his arms crossed as well. "I was in the Netherworld, I believe." He said simply.

"The Netherworld." Kagome repeated, her voice still irritated. "Why were you there?"

"I could have gone to Hell." Inutaisho snapped back, growling. His own irritation was swelling up, and he felt his beast snapping at him and her words. "I could have returned sooner, but I believe I would've killed you."

"What do you mean you would've killed me?" Kagome demanded, forcing herself not to yell. Her anger was bubbling up, and she didn't want to let it out.

"It would've been another six years if I hadn't taken somebody's energy." Inutaisho's eyes flashed red for a moment, and he growled mentally at himself.

_She's just upset._

_**She's accusing us of not being truthful!**_

___We disappeared for six years. Can you blame her? We could have been messing with her for all she knows._

"Somebody's energy –YOU WERE TAKING MY ENERGY?" She yelled, finally giving in to her anger at his works. Her anger grew even more.

Inutaisho waved it off as if it didn't matter. "It worked."

"Huh." Kagome huffed, narrowing her eyes. "And can you explain how?"

"You're my mate." He answered, as if it was obvious. Once again, he had used a simple answer…which irritated Kagome further.

"And Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are your kin." She said, slightly taunting him. "You couldn't use them."

"It was easier."

"Ugh!" Then she groaned and buried her face in her hands, causing Inutaisho to become concerned again.

"Kagome?" He said gently, edging closer. He knew that he was acting like his son when he was nervous or something, but at the moment, it was best to be cautious of her actions.

"You are so annoying already." She mumbled, keeping her face in her hands and folding her legs under her.

Inutaisho chuckled, then gently leaned over and removed her hands from her face. "Kagome." He said her name with a serious tone, feeling as guilty as he had when he had told her he was leaving her with Sango at the village of Akeno.

"What?"

"I…" He fought for the right words.

_**I love you?**_ His beast suggested eagerly, but Inutaisho shook his head, quickly enough that Kagome wouldn't notice.

_We're leaving._

_** Like hell we are.**_

___She's in more danger when we're here._

_**And you can protect her. She almost got killed earlier, as it is. Don't make me force myself forward.**_

___No way. You'll try to kill her._

_**At least apologize if we're leaving.**_

"I am leaving once more." Inutaisho forced himself to say, eyes narrowed. "You are in more danger while I am here. It is for your own safety, as well as the rest of your friends."

__Kagome's irritation, fury, and anger returned. "You come back for a few minutes, and then you leave?" Then her voice became miserable and she stood. "I knew it. I'm imagining things. Or some demon's messing with me. Maybe you'll kill me. Sometimes it sounds easier. But then again, I have to be here for Ayumu and Kiku. They're the most important things to me now. I love them so much…" She continued muttering to herself for a while, starting back to the hut so that she could grab Ayumu and Kiku and take them home even though it was the middle of the night.

Inutaisho growled, arm shooting out and grasping her wrist. "Where are you going?"

"Home." She replied dully. "And to get Inuyasha."

Inutaisho was, to speak the truth, shocked. "Kagome, listen to me." He said gently as he stood, studying her expression. Kagome went quiet and he growled softly. "Kagome, I am the real Inu no Taisho, you have no reason to doubt this." He wrapped his arms around her again, breathing in her scent. "You are my mate, and you had my pups, Kagome. I will return again, I promise."

Then he was gone.

~O~

The next day, Kagome ignored questions that Sango asked, curious looks from Miroku, and the smug expressions from Inuyasha by taking her children shopping.

"Mommy, can we get this paint?" Kiku asked innocently, pointing with a small clawed hand at a thing of pink paint.

Ayumu's face lit up with glee at the sight of it. "Good idea, Kiku! It'll show nicely against the im –I mean balloons."

Kagome put the paint in the basket, raising an eyebrow at her children. She had a sneaking suspicion he had been about to say 'imp'. Not that she minded. She would have absolutely _loved_ to see Jaken covered in paint. "Did you get the water balloons, Ayumu?"

Ayumu nodded, holding them up. "Yep!"

"Okay then, my little puppies, let's go!" She said with a slightly forced cheerfulness, one that her son noticed, using her nickname for the two of them.

"Mom?" He asked, peering at her curiously. "Where did he go?"  
"Where did who go?" She said stiffly, cursing herself.

"You know who I'm talking about." Her overly smart son snorted.

"He's…gone away for a bit." She replied, glancing over at Ayumu. "Anyway, have you asked Sesshoumaru about flying yet?"  
Ayumu scowled. "He's too busy and never hangs around anymore. But Mom, where did he –"

"Let's go back to Kaede's while you paint your water balloons!" Kagome interrupted in a sing song voice, obviously not wanting to discuss her children's father. "I'll help you fill the water balloons with paint so you can throw them at Jaken."

Her attempt at distraction worked.

"How did you know?" Ayumu cried, throwing his small hands in the air.

Kagome laughed at her son and daughter's expressions. "I know everything, my little puppies. Now come on. We gotta go fill up those balloons before we go."

~O~

Kiku stifled her giggles as she began to lure Jaken into the open outside the hut. She had stolen the Staff of Two Heads, and the imp was screeching complaints, scrambling after her.

And then the first water balloon erupted.

Jaken got a face full of pink paint, and he sputtered, coughing. Kagome started to laugh, causing Inuyasha to peek out of the hut, looking curious. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ayumu pitched another water balloon, this time aiming for his older brother. Inuyasha cursed and ducked, barely avoiding the thing that splattered against the hut. "KAGOME WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Kagome started howling with laughter as Ayumu threw another one when Miroku appeared, this one hitting Miroku in the chest. It exploded all over him, and he stared at his chest in surprise. "What is this?" he asked, wiping some paint off of his chest.

"So that's what they did with their paint." Kagome said, pretending to not know what was happening as dozens of water balloons were flung from Ayumu's spot in the trees. They rained down on the imp, Inuyasha, and Miroku, splattering everyone –especially Jaken. The imp was covered in pink.  
Then Kiku, having a bit of pink on her as well, swung with all her might, using the Staff of Two Heads to send Jaken flying into a large rock. When he fell to the ground, there was a pink, imp-shaped figure stuck on the rock.

Inuyasha had passed out from the stench of paint, and Miroku was hesitantly trying to eat some.

~O~

The next day at Kagome's house, she sat on the floor next to the couch, leaning against it with Kiku on one side and Ayumu on the other. They were bored, and were watching the news.

They were no longer bored, however when some news reporter began speaking with a picture of a large rock behind him, a familiar pink imp-shaped figure on it, they burst into laughter.

_Just yesterday, we found a rock with a strange figure on it…_

Kagome's mother just peered in, shook her head, and went back to making dinner.

**A/N: Had a HUGE case of writer's block for this chapter, but the dark euphie and I planned some things, as well as my brother gave me an epic idea; considering he doesn't really like Inuyasha, it was pretty amazing ^_^**


	6. A Favor Asked

**A/N: Thank to all reviews :D the dark euphie and I have a plan XD and special thanks to Michellekyle11, who made the cover to the story! Continue on!**

Kagome went into a panic only a few minutes after reaching the other side of the well again. "Ayumu?" She called, looking around. She had turned her back for five seconds, and now he was gone. Kiku was clinging to her nervously. "Ayumu! Where are you?" She called again, becoming more worried by the second. Finally, she called, "INUYASHA!"

Almost instantly, the _hanyou_ appeared. "What."

"I can't find Ayumu!" She wailed, burying her face in her hands.

Inuyasha growled, eyes flashing with anger. "What do you want me to do? I can't go after him, or I'll be leaving you two and the others able to be hurt."

"Please do something," Kagome begged. "I'll take the Beads of Subjugation off!"

Inuyasha froze, instantly tempted. No more sit? Hell yeah! "Fine. I'll see if Sesshoumaru will look, as he's not that far away. I smell his damn stench now."

Kagome pounced on him, hugging him before leaping backwards and lifting Kiku up into her arms. "If he agrees to look for him, I'll take them off, okay?"

Inuyasha began grumbling, but started walking in the direction of his brother. "Keh! Whatever."

Kagome put Kiku on her back piggy back style, starting for Kaede's Village. "Mommy? Where's Ayumu?" Kiku asked quietly, gently tugging on her mother's hair with a small clawed hand.

"Inuyasha's looking for him," She told her daughter gently and patiently. "I think Ayumu got lost, so Inuyasha's getting Sesshoumaru to help him look for Ayumu. They'll find him, I promise. Okay?"  
Kiku nodded and buried her face in her mother's hair.

~O~

"What do you want, half-breed."

Inuyasha growled at his brother's words. "How come you never call Kiku or Ayumu half-breed?" he complained, not caring that he sounded like a child.

"Ayumu is a full _youkai_, while Kiku possess spiritual powers. You are just a half-breed," Sesshoumaru gave a slight smirk with his explanation, and then repeated his question. "What do you want?"

Inuyasha sighed, hand resting on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "Ayumu's gone missing, and I can't leave the village. Kagome asked me to ask you to look for him."

Sesshoumaru snorted, his mokomoko floating slightly in the wind along with his hair. "Why would I look for him?"

"For one, he's the old man's son and he'll probably kill you if you don't without a reason," Inuyasha stated truthfully. "It's not like he can defend himself properly yet. For two, he's your six year old brother that makes fun of me to make you laugh –which even I have to admit, was kind of scary. Why wouldn't you save the boy?"

"Hn."

"Keh. Do what you want. But if you haven't returned him in at least three days, then I'm going to find him myself. Got it? Then you can explain to the great Inu no Taisho why you didn't look for Ayumu," Inuyasha snapped, ears flattened. Then he turned and leaped away.

Sesshoumaru remained where he was, thinking for a moment. Then he sighed to himself and narrowed his eyes at the scent of the snow wench, the one that had attacked Rin a few days ago. He growled when he found Ayumu's scent mixed with it. "It seems little brother, that you have been kidnapped by Naraku's incarnation." He muttered to himself, before starting after it.

~O~

Kagome was in the middle of a lesson with Kiku, teaching her what to call everyone. "Okay, Kiku. What do you call me?"

"Mommy."

"Inuyasha?"

"Inu-Nii-Chan."

"Sango?"

"Sango-Chan."

"Miroku?"

"Houshi-Sama."

"Shippo?"

"Shippo-kun."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Sesshy-Nii-Chan."

Kagome stifled her laughter as Kiku answered each name confidently, especially at Sesshoumaru's. "You're actually going to call your brother Sesshy to his face?"

Kiku nodded. "Of course, Mommy. His name is too long. Sessho….Sesshro…Sesshomi…I can't say it!" She threw her hands up in the air for exaggeration. "And Ayumu is Nii-Chan." She added. "And our daddy is Chichi-Ue."

Kagome flinched slightly at her daughter's words. "Okay, what about…Kaede?"

"Kaede-Sama?"

"Rin?"

"Rin-Chan!"

Kagome frowned when her daughter exclaimed the name. But then, Kiku pointed over Kagome's shoulder. "Rin-Chan is here! And she brought Jaken and Sesshy-Nii-Chan! And there's Inu-Nii-Chan!" Kagome glanced over her shoulder, and sure enough, all four were behind her. She stifled more giggles at Sesshoumaru's expression at being called 'Sesshy'.

"Sesshoumaru, Rin." Kagome stood and politely bowed her head slightly.

Jaken started squabbling about not being greeted, but a look from Sesshoumaru shut him up quickly enough. "This Sesshoumaru has heard from the half-breed that Ayumu is missing?" He seemed to ask, waiting for a confirmation.

Kagome nodded. "I turned away for a few moments and he was gone."

"Hn."

"So will you help him? Please Sesshoumaru?" Kagome begged, feeling tears pool.

Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome sighed in relief. "This Sesshoumaru has already picked up a trail." Then he was gone, leaving Rin and Jaken behind.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Get over here."

Inuyasha cautiously edged over. "What did I do now, wench?"

Kagome just smiled, and grabbed the Beads of Subjugation. She then lifted them off of his neck, and said, "I promised I would. There ya go!" She tucked the necklace in her sleeve.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise, but then they narrowed. That had been his last connection to Kagome! Now he had no excuse to stay near her! He growled silently. "Keh. Now I can do whatever I want, when I want."

"Hey! Inu-Nii-Chan!" Kiku was suddenly tugging on her brother's kimono. "Can you come with me to play? If you don't, Mommy taught me how to purify demons!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened with mock horror. "Kagome, how could you!"

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha went to play with Kiku before the young _hanyou_ had a fit.

~O~

He sat simply on a rock, eyes narrowed. The wench had hidden her scent. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't destroy her if he couldn't find her! Then movement caught his eye, and his golden eyes flickered to the side to see another demon. He stood fairly quickly, eyes narrowed. "Sesshoumaru, why are you here?"

"Hn. Father, I see you are looking for the snow wench as well," Sesshoumaru said simply.

Inutaisho nodded. "Why are you looking for her?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his own golden eyes. "It seems my youngest brother has been kidnapped by her. Inuyasha has requested that I search for him."

Inutaisho growled. "Ayumu's been taken?" When Sesshoumaru nodded, Inutaisho snarled. "Do you have a scent trail? The one I was following vanished."

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. It seemed Inuyasha took after Inutaisho in more ways than one. "No. But there is snow." He nodded at the snow that was trailing along the ground. "It seems the snow wench thought that the snow would melt."

Inutaisho stood. "You may return to your companions, if you wish, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru just snorted. "Hn. I have been asked a favor. I shall take advantage of it as soon as I have completed my task."

"Do as you wish. I shall join you in your search."

**A/N: Didn't know what else to put XD Thoughts?**


	7. Saving Ayumu: Part I

**A/N: So bored. –sighs- I'm debating on whether or not to type up a strange story of Inu and Kags that I've been scribbling about for months, but I don't want to post it either because I make Kagome hurt all the time XD For the past fifty pages, she's been unconscious XD Anyhow, PM me or review something if I should type it up, disclaimers, thanks to all reviewers, thanks to my co-writer the dark euphie (by the way, I came up with a plot twist when I was dreaming, but I gotta remember it .), thanks to Michellekyle11 for the cover…now let's see…I think that's all. Enjoy :3**

Kagome kissed her daughter's head, gently stroking Kiku's silver and black hair as she thought. Kiku whimpered slightly and snuggled up against her mother, seeking comfort in her sleep. In reply, Kagome smiled and soothingly rubbed her ears for a few moments before slipping out of the bed. A long time ago, she would have killed to rub Inuyasha's ears. But now she had her own children, with their dog ears, that she could rub. She admitted to missing the strong sense of friendship from the _hanyou_, though things had gotten awkward over the past few years. But other than that, she was perfectly happy.

_No, I'm not happy_. She thought miserably, slipping outside to sit on a bench she and Sango had spent hours on building, with the slight help of Sango's kids. Ayumu had seemed to taking a bit of a liking to Sango's child, Kei, while Kei, Mi, and Takumi* had helped them out with the bench.

_Ayumu…_Kagome felt tears begin to build up. The pain was too much. First Inutaisho had 'died'. Then he had returned, only to go off again. Now she had lost Ayumu. _Maybe I'm bad luck…or I did something wrong, and this is Kami's payback. _Kagome started to sob, burying her face in her hands.

~O~

Sesshoumaru walked along calmly in his despised human form. He preferred his demon form, but it was easier to travel like this, as he was less noticeable. He fought the urge to growl at his father, who had transformed into his true form. _The fool…he's like Inuyasha. Thoughtless…careless. He'll get us killed._ Yes, he respected his father, but it didn't mean he approved of him.

Inutaisho lowered his head to sniff the ground as he caught Ayumu's scent. He growled, speaking in _Inu_. _Sesshoumaru, he is this way._

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I can see that, _Father_," he hissed, making his father laugh.

_You sound like a cat,_ Inutaisho snorted through the chuckles that rumbled through his chest.

"I would kill you, but I know better. I would fail."

_Come now, Sesshoumaru, do not tell me you would kill your own father? _ Inutaisho grumbled, and then narrowed his large red eyes. _We are close._

Sesshoumaru nodded. That Yukijoro's scent was all over the place.

_Let's destroy her once and for all._

~O~

"HEY! LET! ME! GO!"

Ayumu was struggling against the metal chords that held him in place. He could twist his claws to cut them, he couldn't reach them with his fangs, Honoken was halfway across the room, and he was helpless. Utterly helpless. _What did I do to deserve this?_ He grumbled silently. _I'm only six…I didn't know anything wrong…_

"Shut up, you insolent brat, or I will cut off that silver head of yours," Yukijoro spat, keeping her silent vigil near the door to the small hut. She was slightly surprised that the child wasn't any stronger, but it worked in her favor. She just had to wait for whoever came after the child. She would destroy them easily.

"Keh!" Ayumu growled, his actions coming from being around Inuyasha all the time. "Why should I listen to you? You're not Mom. You're not even strong!"

"Silence!"

Ayumu went into a sulky silence, his mokomoko tails twitching irritably.

~O~

Kagome paced rapidly throughout the night, annoying Inuyasha to no end as he sat in his spot on the roof. Finally, he snapped, "Can you sit down or something? I can't get any sleep with you running around."

Kagome glowered up at him with such force that he flinched away. "Shut up."

"Fine. Geez." The _hanyou_ muttered, rolling his eyes. His dog ears twitched as he looked out a ways. There was a large shadow in the sky…not that Kagome would see it. It was a great ways away, but it was impossible to not know who it was.

Inutaisho.

Kagome started her pacing up again, thinking.

_Please be okay, Ayumu. I can't live without you, too!_

~O~

Sesshoumaru grumbled, and then stepped into the small clearing with the hut. The scent of the snow wench and his younger _youkai_ brother drifted from it. He almost smiled in amusement when he heard Ayumu begin to curse out the other demon. Almost.

Inutaisho had stayed just inside the trees, deciding to not interfere unless necessary. He watched with narrow eyes as he heard his youngest son from inside the hut, and saw Sesshoumaru walk into the clearing.

"I see you decided to come, Sesshoumaru." Came the cold woman's voice as she stepped into the open, her staff's orb gleaming.

A muffled "Sesshoumaru-Nii-Chan!" Came from the hut, and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "You did not think you could escape, wench, did you?"

"Huh. You are a weak demon. So are your brothers, sister, and that father of yours. You are all nothing compared to the power of Naraku. He will always come back."

Inutaisho growled quietly from his spot in the trees, fighting the urge to dart in and attacked. He knew his son had worked hard to gain the respect from demons that he had, so he did not want to ruin that by interfering with his fight unless necessary. His goal was to get Ayumu out as soon as Sesshoumaru engaged in the fight.

"Silence, wench. You are of no position to scoff at the strength of my family's power." Sesshoumaru said in a deadly calm voice. His anger was past his usual limits.

Yukijoro slammed her staff onto the ground.

**A/N; Kind of short, but thought that was a good ending spot. Thoughts? Thanks to Rosett by the way, who told me that I was missing about showing how different Kags' actions were from her feelings.**


	8. Saving Ayumu: Part II

**A/N: Sorry about the slow update ^_^" Haven't had any muse for this story. Anyhow, disclaimers, thanks to reviewers, thanks to Michellekyle11, and thanks to the dark euphie!**

Sesshoumaru simply dodged the ice shards that flew up quite easily, ignoring his father's growling that could be heard from the woods. He darted forwards, unsheathing Bakusaiga.

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes with fury as the snow wench deflected Bakusaiga's powers with a simple small blizzard. In his human form, the _Inu_ demon began stalking through the trees and towards the hut. When he reached the back of it, he made sure Yukijoro couldn't see him, and then used his claws to easily slice through the wall. What he saw angered him even more.

Ayumu was tied up, though if he knew he could have, he could have easily sliced through the ropes with his own claws. "Chichi-Ue!" he exclaimed, though he had a slightly angry look on his face at the sight of his father.

Inutaisho nodded at his youngest son, walking over. "Keep quiet," he ordered. "Sesshoumaru is fighting the snow wench. We do not want to distract him, Ayumu." He sliced through Ayumu's ties, and then picked up his son by the back of his kimono. "Come on," he growled, carrying his pup out. "I'm teaching you how to use your other form when we get home."

Ayumu looked slightly happier at that news and nodded. "Okay, Chichi-Ue! Is Mom okay? What about Nee-Chan? Where are they?" He scrambled out of Inutaisho's grip, and then ran beside him as Inutaisho began to lengthen his strides. They quickly reached the trees.

"Kagome and Kiku are fine, except for wondering where you are," was all he said, narrowing his eyes in thought. "Or at least I would think they are."

Ayumu gave an anime-style sweat drop. "You haven't been home in a while, have you."

"I've been busy."

"Uh-huh. You're scared of Mom."

"Silence, pup."

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was still fighting Yukijoro. She would send ice shards, he would dodge and use Bakusaiga, and she would somehow deflect its powers. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, studying his opponent's movements. Eventually, he began to see a pattern. She would strike, and then seem to freeze for a single moment before moving again. He acknowledged that, and acted on it.

The moment she attacked, Sesshoumaru darted forwards and struck with Bakusaiga, using her moment of hesitation to attack. It worked.

Yukijoro shrieked in pain and surprise, and then dissolved into a flurry of snow that disappeared into the sky.

Sesshoumaru growled, sheathing Bakusaiga and watching her fly off. "She's not dead. Not yet at least."

Ayumu came running out of the trees, and over to his older brother. "Sesshoumaru-Nii-Chan!"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru glanced down at the young _youkai_ with a hint of annoyance. "Let's go. Inuyasha will be irritated if we do not return by tomorrow night."

~O~

Kagome was pacing crazily, Kiku watching her curiously. "Mommy, what are you doing?"

"I'm…exercising." Kagome said with a fake smile, her worry getting the better of her. "I'm going to go talk to your brother, okay?"

Kiku nodded and started weaving flowers again. _Where's Nii-Chan? I want him to come home so we can prank Jaken again!_ Suddenly, some rustling caught her attention. She looked up, her ears twitching as she listened. "Mommy?"

And Ayumu erupted from the bushes with a wide grin. "Kiku!"

"Ayumu!" Kiku cried, throwing herself at her brother and hugging him. "Where did you go?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips after releasing him. "Mommy's been worried sick!"  
Sesshoumaru appeared, his eyes un-amused. "Where is the half-breed?"

Kiku huffed, crossing her arms in a very Inuyasha like move. "Inuyasha's with Mommy…I think."

"And where is that? I am sure the woman would like to see something."

Now Kiku looked slightly unsure. "I think Mommy and Inu-Nii-Chan are in the hut. I was bored and started playing with flowers, but now we can go play with Jaken!" Kiku smiled happily.

Inutaisho, who was watching from the trees, let out a low growl to Sesshoumaru as a warning. _Do not speak of her that way._

Kiku instantly caught the sound with her own dog ears and glanced in the direction of her father with a look of growing excitement. "Chichi-ue!" She exclaimed, scrambling over and throwing herself into her father's arms.

Inutaisho almost toppled over in surprise, his _hanyou_ daughter scaring him half to death. "Err, hello Kiku."  
Kiku began babbling happily. "Ayumu! Ayumu! Look, its Chichi-ue! We need to go tell Mommy she won't be so sad anymore! Come on, Chichi-ue!" She began trying to drag her father in the direction that her mother had appeared in. "Come…on!"  
Inutaisho refused to move, slightly scared to face his mate's wrath. "Perhaps I can wait a while, little one…" he said.

But Kiku was already yelling, "MOMMY! LOOK! IT'S CHICHI-UE!"

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise when her gaze locked on first Inutaisho, then Sesshoumaru, then Ayumu. Then they welled up with tears and she rushed over to Ayumu, gathering her up in her arms for a large hug. "Where have you been?" she scolded, gently tugging on his ear. "Don't scare me like that again!"

Ayumu yelped in pain, struggling to get away without clawing his mother's hands off. "Ow, Mom!"

Kagome released him, and he darted over to Inuyasha to hide behind his older brother. Then she turned to face Inutaisho with a furious look. "I thought you had to leave!" She said sarcastically.

Inutaisho groaned. "Ayumu dragged me back after we got him. I apologize."

Kagome gave a bright smile suddenly, and Inutaisho eyed her warily as she walked over. "You're forgiven." She announced, reaching into the sleeve of her kimono for something. When she pulled it out, Inuyasha struggled not to laugh. "Here!" She placed it around her mate's neck then grinned.

It took Inutaisho five seconds flat to realize what they were. His eyes widened and he began to struggle to pull them off.

"SIT!"

**A/N: Tada! Okay, so no muse really . Thoughts?**


	9. Inuyasha's Thoughts

**A/N: I felt bad and had to write for ya guys Sorry about slow updates! the dark euphie and I have a plan, but I don't know how to go around writing it…so I decided that I'm going to write a chapter completely about Inuyasha for the time being XD Disclaimers, thanks to the reviewers and the dark euphie!**

Inuyasha growled to himself as he leaped from the tree, landing with a light thump next to his mother's grave. _The damn old man…he betrayed Mother! And Kagome betrayed me! It's worse than when Kikyo betrayed me…twice! Damn it all to hell…_ He gently touched the headstone, and then began roughly tearing weeds out of his mother's grave.

He tore the weeds out, and then gently polished the headstone with a cloth Sango had loaned him. Then he removed some old flowers and replaced them with some fresh wild flowers that he had picked. "Mother…" he said softly, touching the grave once again.

_~Flashback~_

_"Mother!" a small white haired boy cried as a black haired woman broke into an enormous fit of coughing. "You're sick! You need to lie down, Mother!"  
"I'm fine, Inuyasha," the mother soothed her distressed son, patting his head and gently tweaking an ear. "Besides, we need to find some mushrooms!"  
Inuyasha shot his mother a dirty look, irritated that she wouldn't lie down and rest like he wanted her to. "But I can pick them by myself now, Mother!" he growled furiously, looking up at her with worried golden eyes. "If you get sicker, you could…" he trailed off, unable to speak of the unspeakable. "And then I'd be all alone!"_

_ The woman gave a gentle smile. "Don't worry, Inuyasha," she murmured, leaning down to give him a hug. "I'll never leave you…I'll always watch over you, even if I've passed on. You're father watches over us both already, I'm sure of it!" She told him, smiling gently before taking his hand in her own – mindful of his claws – and led him into the woods._

_~A Few Days Later~_

_ "How dare you, wench!" A man sneered, giving a violent kick to the woman that lay on the ground gasping for breath. _

_ "Gave yourself to a demon," another smirked, taking the whip he had and bringing it down on her face harshly. "You've sold your soul to one, haven't you?"  
As more men – and even some women! – joined the first two in beating up his mother, Inuyasha watched horrified with tears welling up, the flowers he'd collected for his mother falling from his hands. "Mother…" he whispered, and then clenched his fists as the villagers left. "Mother?" He called softly, edging into the open._

_ When his mother didn't respond, Inuyasha darted forward, tears streaming down his tiny cheeks. "Mother!" he sobbed, throwing himself onto her. "Mother, wake up! Are you okay?"  
The woman didn't respond._

_ Inuyasha sniffled, realized the inevitable had happened. He placed a kiss on his mother's cheek, and then started to tug her in the direction of a lake. _

_ Halfway there, he ran into an old man. The old man was shocked to see Inuyasha, and more shocked at his half-demon appearance. When Inuyasha crouched protectively in front of his mother, the old man's face softened. "Hello, little one," he said softly, kneeling down. "What happened?"_

_ Inuyasha growled. "Stay away from us!"_

_ The old man examined his face for a moment, and then said, "Do you want some help burying your mother?"_

_ Inuyasha hesitated, and then nodded curtly._

_ They got Inuyasha's mother to a lake and buried her. The old man carved her name, Izayoi, into a headstone and they settled that into the soil, too. "There you are," the old man rubbed Inuyasha's head affectionately. "I'm sorry that she died, little guy. But nothing lives forever, okay? Do you want to come with me to my village?"_

_ Inuyasha shook his head. "No…then they'll beat you up!" he added, scrubbing furiously at a random tear that appeared. "I'm…I'm gonna grow up and be strong and kill those guys!" He suddenly snarled, fists clenching angrily._

_ "Now, now," the old man said. "We don't want you to go around killing things. They are daft mortals, little guy. They do not know what they are doing. You should forgive them and move on."_

_ Inuyasha gave a hesitant nod. "Alright. Bye!"_

_ The old man waved and left._

_~End of Flashback~_

_Keh! I wonder whatever happened to that old guy…_ Inuyasha wondered, leaning back against a tree. _I can't believe I'm saying this, but…rest in peace, old man. Maybe Mother can thank you for me in the Netherworld…_

Inuyasha climbed to his feet and sighed. "I wish the old man had stayed with Mother. Instead of going back where he belonged, he betrayed Mother and fell in love with Kagome…Keh!" He broke into a whine that was supposed to be a growl. "I really messed up, Kagome. I should have never gone with Kikyo. She only betrayed me in the end. I can't believe I didn't realize until now…"

He shook his head. _Maybe it's too late for me and Kagome, but I can still protect her and my brother and sister!_ He gave a small smile. _I guess if this had never happened, Kiku and Ayumu wouldn't be here…I guess some things turned out right. I mean, Kagome may be worried that the old man's going to leave sometime soon, but she's happy. I'm not going to be the one to ruin that happiness for her…_

He continued thinking as he walked over the hill and towards Kaede's village. He stopped at the rise, looking out over the land; the mountains where the mangy wolf lived…Sango's old village…Mushin's temple…

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha glanced down to see Kiku and Ayumu waving up at him with their mother smiling up at him as well, her eyes sparkling. Inuyasha gave a smirk in response and jumped down to join them.

_Kagome will probably never be mine…but I can still be her friend…and I can still protect her…_

**A/N: -_- Damn. I'm crying while writing this…thoughts?**


	10. Yukijoro's Theory

**A/N: So sorry about the long wait . I have no muse anymore for this story. I'm so sorry! Now, disclaimers! Thanks to all reviewers and the dark euphie!**

"Hey, Sesshy-Nee-Chan!"

Kiku huffed as she caught up to the said older brother, her twin right on her tail.

"Sesshomaru, wait!" Ayumu yelled, skidding to a halt right in front of Sesshomaru. "We gotta ask you something!"

Sesshomaru halted, growling slightly. "What do you want with this Sesshomaru?"

"We just had a really big question," Kiku announced, panting for breath. It had been Ayumu's idea, but she was with him about asking it. She agreed that it was a really good question.

Sesshomaru impatiently raised an eyebrow. He was on his way to another round around his territory, leaving Rin and Jaken behind him.

"What would you do," Ayumu said, "if Rin became a _youkai_?"

Sesshomaru snorted. "Rin become a _youkai_, huh? That is not possible. Now, out of my way before you are forced to use Honoken, pups." He started forward again, passing the two quickly though his mind was wondering.

Kiku shot her brother a dirty look. "I told you he wouldn't like it, Ayumu!"

"Hey, I wanted to know," Ayumu replied with a shrug. Then his fangs poked over his lips in a grin. "Did Mom tell you? We get to go and see Grandmother and Uncle Sota later!"

Kiku clapped her hands together, her orange eyes sparkling. "Finally! I've missed playing with Buyo…though he's getting kind of old…"

~O~

"Kiku! Ayumu!" Kagome called, smiling as she shouldered her bag carefully. "Time to go! Come on, Inutaisho, Momma's been worried about you. Okay, so I maybe told her you were dead so she might be angrier, but you never know." She added thoughtfully as she caught Kiku, who had flung herself at her mother.

"Huh," Inutaisho snorted. "I was never dead. I was merely…weakened."

"Uh-huh." Kagome said sarcastically. "From what I could see, you died. Now, let's go." Holding, Kiku, she used her other free hand to take Ayumu's hand and started towards the well. "Come _on_, Inutaisho!" She said impatiently.

Inutaisho growled low in his throat. "I am coming, Kagome." He stalked after her.

~O~

Rin pranced around happily in the flowers, enjoying herself. The now sixteen year old girl had wondered off by herself, bored with Jaken's annoying, squawking speeches about her luck. She snorted. Jaken was a member of her now large family, but he had to be one of the most annoying. He and Inuyasha and Miroku got on her nerves.

"La la…la la la…" Rin hummed a tone to herself, kneeling down and picking a few flowers. A bright smile lit up her russet eyes. "This is fun!"

Unknown to the young woman, a figure watched her from the shadows of the trees. "Huh…" the figure grinned as she spoke softly. "So the great _daiyoukai_, Sesshomaru, decided to leave his precious woman Rin defenseless…I am quite surprised. Oh well. It works in my favor." the figure lifted the flask she carried with her and smirked. "I have been intending to test this out for quite some time…it is time to test my theory out now." Yukijoro raised her staff. Rin saw movement out of the corner of her eyes and stood up straight. "Hello…?" She called cautiously. "Is anyone there?"

Yukijoro smirked once again from the shadows and stepped into the light, white hair floating in a breeze. "I see Sesshomaru left you without protection, did he not?"

"Who are you?" Rin asked cautiously.

"I am known as Yukijoro," Yukijoro answered smugly. "And you are to be the person I test my new theory on…"

"What theory?" Rin questioned, confused.

"The theory of sharing a demon's blood will turn a human _youkai_…by using you and Sesshomaru's blood…"

~O~

"So where's Rin-Chan?" Kiku asked as she edged into the hut, peering warily around for Jaken. "Jaken, did you lose Rin-Chan again?"

"I did no such thing," Jaken squawked. "She wonders off by herself and gets lost!"

Ayumu's nose twitched. "Maybe we can find her!"

"You will do no such thing," Kagome said, walking in behind her children. "I'm sure Rin-Chan is alright. As long as Sesshomaru doesn't find out, I'm sure she'll be okay."

"If my Lord finds out…" Jaken shuddered, almost dropping his Staff of Two Heads.

"Not good." Kiku agreed, and Ayumu nodded.

"What is not good?" Inutaisho demanded, striding through the door of the hut. "Do I need to go fetch another person or _youkai_ again?"

"No, Inutaisho," Kagome laughed, patting her mate's arm. "Rin-Chan just seems to have wondered off. If she's not back by sundown, we'll all go looking for her. How does that sound?" She asked the three anxious small creatures.

"Okay, Momma," Kiku agreed instantly, walking over and hugging her mother's leg.

Kagome laughed and patted Kiku's head. "Now, why don't you and Ayumu go find Shippo, Sango, and Miroku while I start up a supper? Oh, and maybe Inuyasha if you can find him. He may have gone to visit…Izayoi's…grave…" she trailed off slightly, catching a flash of grief and guilt on her mate's face.

"Okay, Mom!" Ayumu yapped and said loudly, "I bet you can't beat me, Kiku!" He darted out the door.

"Not fair!" Kiku cried after him, shooting out after her brother. "You got a head start!"

Kagome chuckled, shaking her head. "Kids…"

~O~

Rin groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head with a clawed hand…clawed? She yelped and shot to her feet at an incredible speed, eyes wide. "What happened?" She muttered, wincing as her tongue clipped against unfamiliar fangs. "Oh yeah…"

_~Small, Incredibly Strange Flashback~_

_Yukijoro rocked backwards on her heels, then shot forward, using her staff to quickly knock the girl out. Rin yelped and crashed to the ground, barely aware as the woman made a cut in her arm and poured something over it…_

_~End of Small, Incredibly Strange Flashback~_

She stumbled forwards, many scents hitting her nose. Did that mean the woman's 'theory' had worked? She sure felt different. Lighter, faster, stronger…and what was that _disgusting_ stench? Rin's hand flew up to cover her nose as she coughed.

A moment later, a little green creature came flying out of the bushes. "RIN!" it cried. "WHERE ARE YOU! LORD SESSHOMARU WILL HAVE MY - who the heck are you?"

Rin's eyes lit up with happiness. "Master Jaken!" Her voice rang out.

Jaken shot her a strange look.

"You smell weird," Rin added, sneezing. "Has Lord Sesshomaru returned?"

"Rin?" Jaken edged closer, narrowing his little imp eyes. "What has happened?"

Rin shrugged. "I don't know, Master Jaken, but I feel weird now…"

Kiku and Ayumu suddenly appeared, their mother and father right on their trail. "Kiku! Ayumu! Don't run off…like that…again…" She trailed off, seeing a strange demon in the clearing of flowers.

Inutaisho instantly shifted in front of his family and growled…but then relaxed, eyes narrowing. "Rin?"

Rin turned her now gaze to him. "Yes?"

"OH NO!" Jaken interrupted the intense silence. "WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL MY LORD!"

**A/N: Okay, so to clear things up: Yes, Rin is a demon now :D Yukijoro put Sesshy's blood in Rin, simple as that. As for Rin's new look…**

**Her eyes are still russet brown, hair black. But now she has claws, fangs, and two indigo stripes on her cheek ^_^ Check out this link of her if you'd like to see my drawing without color…and yes, the stripes on her cheeks are a bit messed up… i49. tinypic 4segk9.j pg**


	11. Sesshomaru's Reaction

**A/N: Gomen, gomen! I should really update more often, but I have no muse, what so ever, for this story at the moment ^_^" I am so so sorry about not updating more! Anyhow, disclaimers, thanks to the dark euphie, and thanks to reviewers! Now, please enjoy!**

~~OO~~II~~OO~~

Rin could barely take in the scents around her, each one washing over her in waves. It made her mind spin, as she wasn't used to such scents. "What happened, Master Jaken?" She asked, tilting her head curiously. She had distinguished most of the scents. The disgusting stench belonged to Jaken -she wondered how Sesshomaru handled that day after day, the sweet honeysuckle smell belonged to Kiku, the fairly strong one belonged to Inutaisho-you could practically smell the power that came off of him, the cherry blossoms went to Kagome, and Ayumu's was of fresh water and leaves.

"Rin-Chan?" Kagome asked hesitantly, looking confused.

"That snow wench…" Inutaisho muttered, golden eyes narrowed as he studied the surroundings. "She was here."

Kiku and Ayumu studied their uncle's young companion. Rin had grown quite a few inches, and while she wasn't buff, she was more muscular. Her claws were almost dainty, as were her fangs, and she still had her black hair, however. Her eyes had remained their russet brown, but she had gained two, very fine, pink streaks on each cheek, almost identical to Sesshomaru's.

"Rin-Chan?" Kiku questioned thoughtfully, and then whirled around to face her brother. "Oh no, Ayumu! Sesshy-Nii-Chan is going to be mad at us! What if he thinks it's our fault?" She cried.

Ayumu's eyes became the size of sauce pans. "Da-"

"Ayumu, Kiku, what the heck are you guys talking about," Kagome asked, shooting her son a warning look as he attempted to curse. "How could Sesshomaru blame you?"

Kiku began fiddling nervously with her hands. "We…we were just kind of curious to what Sesshy-Nii-Chan would do if Rin-Chan became a _youkai_. So we asked and he didn't really answer us?" She said weakly, her usual hard orange eyes fearful of the said brother's wrath. Ayumu was also unnaturally quiet.

Kagome slapped a hand to her face. "_Why_ would you guys ask that? Sesshomaru's going to kill us!"

"Jaken."

Ayumu and Kiku squeaked and then darted to hide behind their father. "Help!"

Jaken yelped as Sesshomaru materialized at the edge of the clearing.

Rin's face lit up in a very toothy smile. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru shot the young woman a dirty look. "This Sesshomaru does not know of you. I suggest you leave."

Rin looked deeply hurt, and Kagome rushed over to her to soothingly pat her head. "Err, Sesshomaru? This is-"

"This Sesshomaru does not care." Sesshomaru snapped back.

Inutaisho snarled furiously at his son for snapping at his mate. Ayumu and Kiku remained hidden behind their father.

"It's Rin," Kagome said hurriedly, pushing the young woman towards Sesshomaru. "Something happened and…I think she became a demon?" She squeaked in surprise, reeling backwards when Sesshomaru suddenly appeared right in front of her and Rin.

Inutaisho let out a warning growl again and gently pulled his mate away.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, towering over Rin. His nose seemed to be twitching as he carefully took in Rin's scent. Then he turned on his father with a growl.

"How did this happen?" Sesshomaru demanded angrily.

Inutaisho growled in reply. "We were not here; we were in Kagome's time. And that Yukijoro's scent is in the air," he added.

Sesshomaru growled slightly at the back of his throat. And then with another snarl, his form changed and he became a large, white dog.

Ayumu and Kiku squeaked and darted into the trees, ears flicking wildly. Kagome yelled and chased after them, trying to keep up with their inhuman speed as she tried to catch them. "Ayumu! Kiku! Get back here!"

Inutaisho was torn between keeping an eye on his eldest son or going after his family. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rin's eyes widen in surprise before being dragged away by a confused Sango. "Sesshomaru," he growled a warning, prepared to also change forms if the need arose.

Sesshomaru's large red eyes were filled with anger and his massive paw shot straight for his father.

Inutaisho growled and merely seemed to sidestep it. "Sesshomaru!" Inutaisho snapped in an attempt to get his son's attention. "If you do not wish to be humiliated, calm down!"

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru turned and took a bound into the trees, crushing dozens of them. His massive head whipped this way and that, searching angrily for the woman, Yukijoro.

~~OO~~II~~OO~~

Kagome chewed on her lip as she sat in Sango's hut with the said woman, her family, Rin nervously messing with her hands, and Ayumu and Kiku. Both were huddled together, whispering urgently.

Sango burst out laughing. "You mean those two actually asked Sesshomaru that and then Rin actually changed into a demon?"

Kagome gave a laugh, smiling. "Yep. I can't believe they asked that…what are you two planning now." She added over to her two children, who had glanced over their shoulder.

Ayumu flicked a piece of silver hair off of his shoulder as Kiku tucked some black and silver hair behind her ear. "Nothing, Mom."

"Ayumu…" Kagome warned, moving to stand up.

"Okay, okay!" Ayumu threw his small hands in the air. "We're discussing what to do to Inuyasha when he gets back!"

"Nothing, runt!" A voice from above them called suddenly, muffled. "I've been back for a while now!"

Ayumu and Kiku groaned. "And we had the best idea…" Kiku whined.

"Maybe…try it on Dad?" Ayumu suggested.

"You'll do nothing," Kagome replied, "or you'll be seeing Uncle Souta's wife again."

This statement shut the two up fairly quickly.

~~OO~~II~~OO~~

Sesshomaru snarled as he smashed a tree out of his way, Inutaisho growling up at him. His father refused to change forms, saying that it would scare the mortals off. _Worthless…_

Inutaisho growled again. "Sesshomaru, we will track down the snow wench with the help of your brother and friends, now shut up and calm down!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in thought, then reverted back to his normal, humanoid form.

"Good," Inutaisho snapped, then jerked his head to look around as two figures sped past them -heading for the village.

**A/N: So who are the two who are nearby? I apologize for my horrible writing on this story ^_^" I really do not have any muse. Thoughts?**


	12. An Old Friend

**A/N: As promised, a new chapter every Monday will be occurring ^_^" Sorry about slow update. Despite my intentions to write today, I almost didn't because I have the flu (How the heck do you get that in AUGUST?!) I really need to keep this story up. I just have had no muse lately. So, if you'll excuse me, enjoy, disclaimers, thanks to reviewers, and thanks to the dark euphie!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome glanced up as she sensed the demonic aura that was heading their way, or two of them, actually. She stood up, Sango on her heels as she walked into the open. "Do you sense that, Sango?" "Yeah," Sango nodded, peering out into the woods. "Do you think its going to try and attack us? I know some demons are still after us for killing Naraku…and some like the challenge, but why haven't Inutaisho or Sesshomaru stopped them? They're coming from the direction that those two are in…"

Rin joined them, her dark eyes curious. "What is that?"

"Demon," Kagome said, waving it off. "Ayumu! Kiku!" She called, reaching for the bow and arrows she had set outside the hut. "Come here!"

A nervous looking Ayumu came into view, followed by Kiku. "Yeah?"

"Stay here," Kagome commanded, her eyes daring them to follow her and Sango. "There's a demon, and Sango and I are going to deal with it, but you need to stay here. Got it?"

"Yes!" Kiku cheered, jumping up to give her mother a hug before darting back into the hut.

Ayumu followed her without a second glance at his mother, his blue eyes narrowed as he thought. He settled against the wall beside his sister.

"Ayumu? We're going after them, right?"

Ayumu glanced over at her, his ears swiveling around as he heard his mother and Sango leave. Rin was across from them, but she looked about ready to pass out, so she wasn't paying attention to them. "Of course," he grunted, waiting until the sounds of Kagome and Sango to vanish before standing up. He picked up Honoken, which was leaning against the wall, and whispered, "Come on!"

Kiku nodded, snatching up her fans before creeping out of the hut after her brother. "Kay!"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome knocked an arrow, her eyes narrowed in thought as she stared ahead. "It's coming, Sango," she announced, glancing over at her friend and sister.

Sango nodded, brushing her bangs out of her face as she readied Hiraikotsu. "I know."

Two shapes appeared, flying towards them. Kagome fired her arrow at the first one, her arrow easily hitting its mark. Sango moved to attack with the Hiraikotsu…but stopped when she recognized the whirlwind. "Oh, great," she groaned, looking ready to slam her head into a tree. "Koga's here, Kagome. We need to watch out for Inutaisho."

"Yeah…" Kagome murmured, replacing the arrow she had suddenly knocked into her quiver. "This is going to be quite…" There was a sudden squeal and then Kiku toppled from a bush. "…interesting." Kagome finished with a sigh, turning to glare at her daughter. "I told you! Stay in the hut, Kiku! Is Ayumu out here, too?"

Kiku bit her lip, her fangs glinting as she did so. "He's in the tree," She muttered, pointing up at a tree above them. Sure enough, there was Ayumu, glowering down at his sister.

"Kiku!" He growled as he jumped down from the tree. "You ruined our plan!"

Kiku's ears flattened against her head. "I didn't mean to, Ayumu!" "Enough!" Kagome snapped, rubbing her temples after she had shouldered her bow. "You two, sit over there." She said, pointing at some shade under a tree. "An old friend is visiting, and I need you two to stay quiet, got it?" She shot them an angry glare, her eyes furious. "And if you move, I will for sure take you to Uncle Souta's."

"Okay!" Kiku squeaked, throwing herself over to the tree and settling beneath it, messing with her silver and black hair with a guilty look.

Ayumu rolled his eyes and walked after his sister.

Sango sighed, leaning on Hiraikotsu as Koga appeared in front of them.

"Hey, Koga!" Kagome greeted with a bright smile. "How are you?" "Kagome!" The wolf demon's face lit up with a surprised -but happy- grin. "What are you doing here?" "I live near here, Koga," Kagome said, raising an eyebrow. "You _do_ know that, right?" "So is the mutt around?" Koga asked, crossing his arms and wrinkling his nose. "There's that stench like his."

"Actually…I don't know where Inuyasha is," Kagome said carefully.

"I think he ran off," Sango added, her doe eyes watching the scene carefully in case she needed to go find Inutaisho. "But-" "Who are they?" Koga suddenly asked, his ice blue eyes locking on Kiku and Ayumu. The two flinched under his gaze.

Kagome held out her arms to Kiku -who immediately darted over and jumped into them. Ayumu edged over to his mother, keeping a hand on his Honoken while watching Koga. Finally he ducked behind her. "These," Kagome introduced them, "are Kiku and Ayumu…my children."

Koga started. "What? You have kids? Who the hell's their dad? The mutt?"

"No…" Kagome bit her lip to hide a smile. "Not exactly, though they are related."

Sango tried not to burst into laughter as she sensed Inutaisho's massive power coming closer. "Hey, Kagome? He's on his way over here I believe…and Sesshomaru's with him."

"Oh, great," Kagome groaned, biting her lip thoughtfully. "Looks like you'll get to meet him, Koga…"

Koga stiffened as he was met by the scent of a demon, his eyes widening in astonishment. "You're married…to a demon."

"Yep…and here he is!"

Inutaisho appeared, golden eyes narrowed as they locked on Koga. "Kagome, who is this?"

Shippo suddenly appeared, jumping onto Sango's shoulder with Miroku not too far behind. "What's going on, Sango?" Miroku asked, violet eyes trained on the scene before him.

"Nothing," Sango sighed, waving his question off with her hand. "Koga came, discovered the twins, and now he gets to meet Inutaisho…hey, where's Inuyasha?"

"We don't know," Miroku replied with a shake of his head. "He's vanished."

"Maybe he's off killing a demon for someone or something," Shippo suggested.

"I'm right here, damn it!"

The threesome looked up into the tree above them to see two narrowed eyes looking down at them. "Inuyasha," Miroku greeted him.

"Why the hell is the wolf here?" Inuyasha snarled, jumping down and landing beside the three of them.

"He was chasing a demon that we sensed and stopped to say hi," Sango said.

Meanwhile…

"This is one of our friends, Koga," Kagome introduced her mate to her friend, smiling brightly at Inutaisho. "Koga, this is Inu no Taisho."

"He smells like a dog," Koga snorted, his nose still wrinkled at the scent.

"I'm a dog demon, pathetic wolf," Inutaisho growled, his eyes full of anger as he stepped over to Kagome.

Koga's brow furrowed as he became thoughtful. "You're the Lord of the West, huh?" he said suddenly, raising an eyebrow.

"You know of me?" Inutaisho growled, his eyes flickering over to where his second son had appeared. He hid a smirk.

"Doesn't every demon that's passed through?" Koga said sarcastically, folding his hands behind his head while peering curiously at Kiku. "So you're Kagome's mate, huh?" "Yes," Inutaisho replied, tensing slightly. "Is there a problem with that?" "Long as it's not the mutt-"

"Stop calling Inuyasha a mutt!" Kiku suddenly snapped, her ears flattening against her head. "Inuyasha's protected us before and he's out brother, so stop!"

Koga's eyes widened in astonishment as Kiku yelled at him. "Wh-what?"

"Yeah!" Ayumu joined in, his ears flattened like his sister. "Just because he's a half-demon doesn't mean he's a bad person!"

Kagome couldn't stifle the giggles that threatened to spill from her. It seemed her children were just as touchy about being half-demons.

"What are you talking about, kid?" Koga snorted. Then he glanced over his shoulder at the familiar sounds of his pack. "Well, looks like I gotta go. See ya!" He called, then turned and darted away.

Kagome hugged Kiku tightly, finally allowing herself to laugh. "Well this has been a very interesting day, has it not?" She said to Sango.

Sango groaned, slapping a hand to her face. "You're kidding…right?"

"Nope!"

Kagome smiled at her children, and then at Inutaisho, who couldn't help but grin back at her.

**A/N: So Koga made an appearance ^_^ Now, I'm going to go sleep before my head splits open…**


	13. Dressed Up: Part I

**A/N: -apologizes- I know, I know! I said updates every Monday! But I'm a nervous wreck as school is starting up on…Monday X_X I would keep Monday as my update day, but dance also starts the week after school and my schedule is full Mondays-Thursdays, so I'm changing update days to Fridays for all my stories ^_^ Anyhow, thanks to all reviewers, thanks to my amazing co-author, the dark euphie, and disclaimers! **

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

After the fiasco with Koga, a few days went by without much trouble, though Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha kept on guard in case they were needed to find and kill Yukijoro. Kagome was disappointed that Inutaisho rarely stayed nearby to help out with his children, choosing to instead wonder around the woods and look for the enemy.

Ayumu and Kiku were far from worried about it, however. They had been -secretly- working on their latest -and they hoped it would be their funniest- prank that they had ever done. "Kagome," Sango hissed, giving her friend-almost-sister a sharp poke to the arm as she held her son. "Look."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder to find her own two children shooting sneaky glances over their shoulders at Kagome and Sango as Ayumu drew on a piece of paper that rested between them. Kiku muttered something to him and he grinned, quickly scribbling something down on the piece of paper with a pencil. With a groan, Kagome stood up and walked over, kneeling between the two and saying, "Okay, you two. Fess up. What are you planning now?"

Kiku shrieked in surprise when her mother's voice came right behind her and toppled over while Ayumu grabbed his paper and whipped around, blue eyes wide with shock. "Don't do that, you scared us!"

Kagome smiled as she heard Miroku and Shippo howling with laughter on the other side of the hut, as well as Sango's quiet laughter. "You two are half-demons, you're hearing is ten times better than mine, and you didn't realize that your mom was right behind you?"

"We were concentrating," Ayumu huffed.

"You two need to learn how to focus and keep an ear on things at the same time," Kagome scolded, patting his head and giving Kiku's ear an affectionate tug. "So what are you two up to now?"

"Nothing!" Kiku squealed grabbing her breather's arm and jerking him outside -probably so they could concentrate on whatever they were doing in peace.

Kagome stood up straight and walked back over to her place next to Sango, rubbing her temples. "This is going to be a tough case to crack. Those two…when they have their plans -the perfect ones that usually work- it's impossible to stop them."

Sango laughed, patting her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Kagome. My girls are just like that."

"But our children are mortal," Miroku pointed out from behind them as he stood up. "I'll go see if they'll tell me. I'll pretend I want to help them."

"Report back as soon as you figure it out," Kagome replied, waving off Miroku. "And if you see Inutaisho, send him over, got it?"

Miroku nodded and slipped out the door.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"So we lure him to the Sacred Tree," Ayumu was saying to his sister as they perfected their plan, "and then what? You said tie him up, but we have to figure out how we tie him up first. And then we need Mom's camera."

"Whoever you are planning to knock out," a voice suddenly interrupted behind them. "I suggest you use an overdose of Sango's Scent Beads. Those things have knocked me out more than once."

Ayumu threw his hands in the air in exasperation as Miroku knelt down beside them, eyes curious. "We're never going to get to finish this! And you're going to tell Mom so she'll warn our victim!"

Kiku sighed, crossing her arms with a huff. "And we've been working so hard for weeks on this!"

Miroku raised an eyebrow, sitting down and crossing his own arms. "Perhaps I will remain silent if you tell me who your victim is and allow me to help…?"

Kiku instantly jumped on that. "We're going to get Inuyasha this time!" She announced to her brother's despair.

"Kiku…!" Ayumu whined, a pout appearing on his face. "Now he's definitely going to tell Mom!"

Miroku instantly straightened up, placing his staff on the ground with a grin and joining the two at the piece of paper. "I will indeed help and lie to your mother, who sent me to figure what you were doing out. Now, explain and proceed…"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome looked up from where she was telling a story to Sango's children when Miroku walked in, a grin plastered on his face. "What's got you so happy? Did you figure their plan out?"

Miroku nodded, eyes gleaming. "Yes, I did. It seems they are going to attempt to prank our dear friend Shippo in the next few days by tying him in a tree while he's asleep."

Shippo gaped at Miroku from his spot beside Miroku's children. "But…but I play with them all the time! Why prank me?!"

Miroku shrugged and sat down beside his wife, throwing an arm around her shoulder and placing a chaste kiss to her cheek. "You are a fox demon, Shippo. They think they'll be masters if they get you."

Shippo leaped to his little fox feet, pouting. "But…Kagome!" he whined, turning to her. "They wouldn't be able to trick me…right? They wouldn't, right?"

"No, I don't think they would, Shippo," Kagome reassured the distressed fox kit, a smile appearing on her lips. "Did you see Inutaisho, Miroku?"

"I believe I caught a glimpse of him or one of his other two sons," Miroku said slowly. "It's hard to tell with all the silver hair they have. I doubt it was Inuyasha, though, as I didn't see any red."

Kagome sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I wish he would stop worrying about that Yukijoro woman and just relax and get to know Ayumu and Kiku better. He was gone for years and now all he cares about is killing her. She'll come out when she's ready, why can't he see that?"

"I believe," a voice on her shoulder suddenly said, "that Lord Inutaisho is protecting you and his pups."

"Myouga," Kagome greeted with a slight smile. "Where have you been for the last few years? I thought you were supposed to watch over us for Inutaisho, isn't that what you said?"

"Yes," Myouga replied, rubbing the back of his head with one of his four arms. "I apologize for that. I am glad that he has returned -again."

"Go on about what you were talking about," Kagome said, reclining back and leaning against the wall of Sango and Miroku's home. "You said he was protecting us…?"

Myouga nodded. "I am sure the Lord thinks of you all -even Sango- as his family. You're his mate," he explained, "and he has four pups. Shippo's like your adopted pup, making Shippo like one of his own. Sango's like your adopted family member, making her family his as well. As Sesshomaru's now Lord of the West, he's taken the area around this village and the well as his territory."

"Oh," Kagome blinked in surprise, tilting her head. "Well that makes a lot more sense. So he's acting like a guard dog?"

"I am not a guard dog."

They all looked up to see the said _Inu youkai_ just inside the doorway, golden eyes locked on Myouga. "And you, Myouga…"

"I apologize for my disappearance, my Lord!" Myouga cried, leaping onto Inutaisho. "I was helping Totosai with a very hard to make weapon!"

"That took years?" Inutaisho asked suspiciously.

"It only took a few weeks, but Lord Inuyasha was here so I thought they didn't need me," Myouga said hopefully.

Inutaisho shook his head, walking over and standing beside Kagome's sitting figure. "You are forgiven, Myouga, but do not lie again."

Myouga gave a nod.

"So what are Kiku and Ayumu planning now?" Inutaisho suddenly asked, turning to his mate. "They ran off as soon as they saw me and Inuyasha come."

"They were going to trick me," Shippo told him with a pout.

Inutaisho chuckled, eyes full of amusement. "I see."

"Where did Inuyasha go?" Miroku asked, standing up with a sudden grin on his face. "I need to speak with him about a village that needs to be exorcised of a demon."

"He's on the roof," an irritated voice snapped from above them, muffled by the said roof.

"And I will return," Miroku said with another grin, bowing and then ducking out.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: Thoughts? And Kiku and Ayumu's plans shall be revealed in the next chapter :D **


	14. Dressed Up: Part II

**A/N: So welcome to another chapter again XD Disclaimers, thanks to reviewers, and thanks to the dark euphie! In this chapter, the plan shall be revealed :D**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome helped Kiku and Ayumu out of the well and then opened the shrine door for them. "Okay, guys. We're going back in about two hours, so get what you want and we'll head back. "Okay?" "Hey, Mom?" Ayumu asked, peering out of the well house cautiously. "You said Uncle Souta's witch-wife is coming to visit soon, right?"

Kagome gently swatted the back of his head. "Be nice. And yes, Misami-Sama should be coming with Souta soon to visit." "No!" Kiku wailed, cowering behind her mother. "I don't like Aunt Misami, she hates us, Momma!" "She's not supposed to visit for a while, why are you freaking out?" Kagome demanded, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at her children.

"Uncle Souta's here," Ayumu whispered, peeking out of the well's shrine as he sniffed the air. Then he relaxed. "But the witch-wife isn't with him. We're safe!" He cried, breaking into a grin. "Come on, Kiku, we gotta go get the camera and stuff!"

"Hold on just a second-" Kagome was cut off as her children raced out of the shrine and towards the house. She sighed and walked after them.

By the time she had come inside, Kiku and Ayumu were already upstairs packing some things that they needed. "Hey, sis," Souta greeted as she sat down at the table with her brother and mother. "Long time, no see. Anything good happening?" Kagome waved him off. "A demon named Yukijoro has mysteriously vanished, my husband-" she snorted at this, forcing herself to no use the word 'mate', "is currently looking for her with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Rin-Chan got turned into a dog demon, and Ayumu and Kiku have gotten some idea into their brains that they'll be able to trick Shippo and become master pranksters."

Souta burst into laughter, toppling out of his chair. "Isn't Shippo a _kitsune_? Like the ones Jii-Chan used to tell us about all the time? The ones that tricked everyone and anyone?" Kagome nodded. "Yeah."

"You've got to video tape their attempt," Souta told her with a grin. "I want to see that."

"Ready, Mom!" Ayumu called, coming down the stairs at top speed and easily dodging Souta's body -which was still on the ground. "We got out stuff!"

"Alright then," Kagome laughed, standing up as Kiku came dancing in. "We're ready to go then, are we?" They nodded and she turned to her mother and Souta. "Thought I was staying longer, but change of plans. Love you, Mom. See ya, Souta."

Souta, who was still laughing, waved her off and her mother smiled at her. "Be safe, dear." she told her daughter as Kagome took her two children by the hand and walked outside.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"Okay," Miroku said, reclining back against the hut's outside wall. They were positive they wouldn't be heard by Inuyasha, as the half-demon had wondered off to look for Yukijoro…again.

"Did you get Aunt Sango's scent beads?" Kiku asked, a black tipped ear twitching as she listened for anyone to come snooping in their plans. "We need 'em to knock him out, remember?"

Miroku nodded, digging in his kimono for a moment before producing a large bag of scent beads. He dumped a few into his hand, counting them out before handing them over. "This should be enough to just knock him out for a few hours."

"Yes!" Ayumu cheered, stashing the small amount of scent beads. "You have the stuff from Mom's room, right Kiku?" Kiku nodded and he said, "Now we have to lure him to the tree…"

"Alright, Ayumu." Miroku began. "You can lure Inuyasha to the tree, saying you smelt a weird scent. Kiku, you hide in the branches and throw the scent beads to knock him out. I'll come out soon after that to help you tie him up and finish the plan off, deal?" "Yes!" Ayumu cheered, leaping up and taking off.

Kiku scrambled into her tree, the scent beads lightly clutched in her fist while Miroku ducked behind a tree.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"You're sure it's this way?!" Inuyasha demanded as he ran towards the Sacred Tree.

Ayumu, who was on his back, nodded. "Yeah! Kiku's vanished, too!"

Inuyasha groaned. "Did the wench kidnap her?"

"I dunno," Ayumu replied, forcing his tone to be anxious. "I was picking…acorns."

This stopped Inuyasha in his tracks -under the tree. "…acorns?" "We wanted a snack," Ayumu explained.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply when a few beads fell from the tree. Ayumu leaped away with a laugh and the next thing Inuyasha knew, he was on the ground, unconscious from the fumes.

Kiku leaped down as Miroku emerged from his tree. "Good job, you two," Miroku praised. "Got the ropes?" Kiku dug in her bag and produced the said ropes. "Yep!"

Miroku held out his hand and she gave them to him, ears twitching as she listened for others who might interrupt. "Let's hurry. We can take all the stuff off after we're done-"Ayumu shook his head. "No, no, no. The plan was we leave it on him!" "Okay, okay," Miroku replied, tying up the unconscious half-demon. "We'll leave the stuff on him."

Ayumu and Kiku cheered, and then began dumping out multiple things. "We wanted to get him a dress, too," Kiku sighed, "but none of Momma's or Grandma's fit and we didn't have time to go buy one." Ayumu picked up his mother's battery powered curling iron. "Here, you have to be careful though." He said, instructing Miroku on how to use it as he helped Kiku pull out some of their mother's make up. "It's hot."

They set to work.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Miroku grinned stupidly as Ayumu pulled out the camera and Kiku applied the finishing touches to Inuyasha.

Their plan had succeeded.

Inuyasha's normally straight silver hair was curled into ringlets, and his face was covered with different kinds of make up: eye shadow, mascara, blush, lipstick. Kiku had somehow succeeded in perfect painting his claws.

"Okay, one…two…three…" Ayumu laughed as he took a few pictures of the unconscious half-demon, then tucked the camera away after turning it off…to hear the half-demon stir.

"Run!" Kiku screeched, flinging herself into the trees. "He's waking up!"

Ayumu and Miroku high tailed it into the trees.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inuyasha growled as he woke up and blinked open his eyes. "What the hell…" he muttered, moving to stand…to find himself tied to Goshinboku. "Why the hell am I tied up?" He snarled, easily slashing through the ropes. When he stood, he frowned and thought.

His hair felt…heavy, as if it had grown longer. He began to panic slightly. Had he been pinned to the tree for another fifty years?!

Then he saw the backpack and his lips twisted into a slightly amused grin. "So…Kiku and Ayumu were at it again."

He headed over to the nearby stream to check out the damage.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome raised an eyebrow as her children and Miroku high tailed it into the hut. "What has you three so scared… and why do you have my camera?" She demanded.

Ayumu smiled. "We needed it to prank someone." Kiku squeaked as a growl echoed from the trees. "He woke up! We're dead!"

Sango and Kagome easily recognized the growl. "Let me guess," Sango sighed. "You two and my husband pranked Inuyasha."

They nodded.

Kagome smiled and held out her hand. Ayumu sighed and handed over the camera. Kagome turned it on, and then leaned over to Sango so they could see the pictures.

Soon, both women were howling in laughter, doubled over on the ground as they struggled to contain it.

A moment later, Inutaisho ducked in, looking at his mate and pups with confusion as the three snickered. "What is so amusing?"

"Just-" Kagome choked on laughter. "Just wait."

Inutaisho hesitantly joined her on the ground, followed by Rin.

"Where are Sesshomaru and Jaken?" Kagome asked.

"…no idea," Rin replied, her nose twitching as Inuyasha's now familiar scent appeared. "Inuyasha's coming!"

Inutaisho and Rin were baffled when Ayumu and Kiku hid behind their mother and Miroku dove for Sango-who shoved him away with a laugh. "No, you're not hiding behind me."

He resorted to hiding behind Kagome with the twins. "I'm going to kill you three, damn it," Inuyasha snarled, bursting into the hut.

Sango and Kagome took one look at Inuyasha, and then broke into howling laughter again.

The half-demon's head was soaking wet, his hair leaking water onto the floor. But there were soft waves in the normally straight hair, and a slight reddish tint to his lips. His claws were still bright red.

Inutaisho cracked a grin as Kiku tossed herself into his lap, hiding from Inuyasha's fury with a squeak. "Good job," he murmured to his only daughter.

Kiku giggled.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"Look, you damn fool," a woman hissed, clonking a cat on the head with her staff. "I need the family dead."

The cat demon, which was in its small cat form, hissed. _Why should I help you, wench?_

Her smile twisted into a cruel grin. "Because Inutaisho is the one that killed your mate and kits centuries ago…"

…_don't you want him to feel your pain?_

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: So I thought of that last bit randomly :3 Thoughts?**


	15. Smoke

**A/N: I seriously would have updated sooner, but my back hurts, dance has started again, school's going fairly well -besides the fact that one of my friends is being a *****- and my dad deployed a bit ago. If you can't guess…**

**Updating will be slow for a while, also due to the fact that I have so many stories x_x.**

**Thanks to reviewers, the dark euphie, and disclaimers, as nobody but Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha…-pout-**

**((~~OO~~))**

Kagome sighed, leaning back against the Sacred Tree as Ayumu and Kiku laughed and played, sometimes chasing each other on the flat clearing around them, sometimes scrambling up the Sacred Tree in a race to see who was faster. They had tied every time.

She looked up at the sky, closing her eyes as a slight breeze drifted past, stirring her hair slightly. It felt nice to relax, she decided. After all of the fighting and tension of waiting for Yukijoro's attacks, she was able to relax, away from Inutaisho's over defensiveness, away from Inuyasha's annoying complaints, away from Sango and Miroku's…flirting with each other, which consisted of Miroku rubbing Sango's rear and receiving a red mark on his face.

Kagome smiled slightly. Sango and Miroku had gotten married years and years ago, about a year before she had met Inutaisho. Then Naraku had somehow managed to return and Inutaisho had…

She shook her head to clear it, scolding herself for thinking of the darker times, times when her heart had been heavy with grief and she had had to raise two half-demons on her own almost.

Almost.

She broke into a smile. Her friends had been there to help her through the painful teething time with the twins, where they would suddenly dig their fangs into your skin, leaving blood trailing down you arm or shoulder or leg. During that time each year, the time of year Inutaisho had vanished. During -surprisingly- the mating season of demons. Apparently, some had heard of the strength of her pups, and wished their children to have the same strength.

She still thanked Kami that Inuyasha had been stalking her that night, Tetsusaiga at his hip, when a demon had suddenly shattered her hut, tearing it into pieces and nearly succeeding in doing…improper things with her. She shuddered at the memory, the gleam in the demon's eyes.

Kagome shifted so that her legs were tucked neatly under her, her hands in her lap. Kiku tackled her brother, who laughed as she tickled him mercilessly. She cracked a grin. Who cared what had happened in the past, when Inutaisho had been gone? He was here now, right? For…as long as she lived, she hoped.

Ayumu turned the tack around, suddenly knocking Kiku off of him and beginning to tickle _her_. Kagome laughed slightly, her eyes sparkling at the sight of her pups so happy. She sighed. "Kiku! Ayumu!" She called, standing up and looking at them with eyes full of amusement. "Let's start heading back, okay? It's starting to get dark out and we don't want your father going on a rampage…"

They scrambled over, nodding, but looked bewildered at the mention of their father in a rampage. "What do you mean 'rampage'?" Ayumu asked, ears swiveling as they caught sounds that were inaudible to Kagome.

Kagome laughed, beginning to walk while taking one of their hands in each of her own. "Your father has small…well, we call them rampages, but he pretty much goes kind of crazy and destroys everything when I go missing…though, I suspect if you went missing, he'd go on a rampage as well."

Ayumu frowned, trudging along beside his mother. "But he didn't go crazy when I got stolen, Mom," he pointed out.

Kagome hesitantly nodded. "Good point. Perhaps he doesn't go on rampages anymore…" she smiled brightly. "That's great! That means less people will get hurt and killed!"

Kiku shot her mother a strange look. "Momma…?"

Kagome smiled brightly at her. "Yes, Kiku?"

"Are you okay? Do you have a fever? Are you sick or something?"

Kagome almost toppled over at Kiku's sudden questions, bursting into laughter as she walked. "No, Kiku. I'm just excited. That's how Momma gets when she's really happy about something."

Ayumu joined his sister in her strange looks directed at their mom. "Mom, I think we need to take you back to Grandma. She'll get you to the doctor so they can fix your head."

Kagome almost toppled over again. "Since when did you know about mental institutions?" She demanded, raising an eyebrow at her blushing son. "Is there something I missed?"

"N…no," Ayumu stammered, shaking his head wildly. "I just kinda heard Grandma talking to Uncle Souta like he was crazy after he came back from that place in that continent…" "Brazil, South America," Kagome said immediately, smiling as Sango and Miroku's hut came into view. "Uncle Souta went to Brazil in South America and saw some strange animals and birds and stuff. Remember? He brought you two back a feather-"

"Buyo ate it," Kiku grumbled, scowling at the ground. "He stole it and ate it in front of me."

Kagome's laughter rang out and she gently patted her daughter's head. "That's alright, Souta will get you something for Christmas, remember?"

The two twins brightened instantly. "Are we going back to Grandma's with Dad for Christmas?" Ayumu asked eagerly.

Kagome smiled slightly. "Perhaps. Your father doesn't exactly know what Christmas is though…" Kiku gave a cry and Kagome shot her an alarmed look, only to see her looking hurt. "How could Daddy not know what Christmas is?!"

Kagome burst out laughing, reassuringly patting her head. "They don't have Christmas here, remember? Don't worry, Kiku. You and Ayumu can tell him as soon as we get-"

She didn't finish, tensing slightly as she felt a demonic aura flare up nearby. "You two, come here," she said tightly, her hands moving to grasp her bow and arrows.

Both frowned, but edged closer. Noticing their mother's uneasiness, Ayumu unsheathed his Honoken, his azure eyes blazing with wariness. Kiku flicked her fans open, a small amount of pink light flaring from them.

Kagome hid a small smile, knocking an arrow to her boat.

Kiku suddenly frowned. "It smells like…Shippo-Chan, Momma!"

Kagome frowned, turning to look at her daughter. "Kiku, that's definitely not Shippo. That's more powerful then Shippo."

"I know," Ayumu butted in. "It smells like Shippo, but a little different, so it's not him."

"A fox demon then?" Kagome said thoughtfully. Her unusual mature son nodded.

"I think so," Ayumu agreed.

The aura flared again, full of malice. A small smoke like substance seemed to appear between the trees. Kagome hid her nose in her sleeve, instructing her children to do the same…only to realize both were on the ground, unconscious.

Kagome staggered as the smoke managed to make its way to her nose, though it was covered by her sleeve. She dropped to her knees, blackness edging around her vision. And then she passed out between her children.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inutaisho froze the minute a sickly scent filled his nose; around the same time, an emptiness filled him, as it always did when his mate was unconscious, whether it be sleep or forced.

Inutaisho whirled around with a snarl, hand flying up to cover his nose.

His second son gave a harsh cough, copying his father's movements. "Damn, what the hell is that?"

For the first time in quite some time, Inutaisho's beast spoke. _**Someone's targeted her.**_

Inutaisho's aura flared violently. _I agree with you for once._

_**GO AFTER HER!**_

Inutaisho began to transform, becoming a massive dog.

Red eyes full of malice and smugness, he allowed his beast to take over.

"_With pleasure."_

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**Ello ^_^ Sorry about my slow updates XD Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this :D **

**Note to the dark euphie: Figured we might as well include the wonder twins again XD**


	16. Dark

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of the dark euphie and my story ^_^ Don't know what to tell you honestly. Just thanks to the dark euphie and you reviewers, and the usual disclaimers…now onto the chapter :D**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Dark.

That was what Kagome's first thought was when she opened her eyes and sat up, confusion running through her. She blinked, and then gasped, looking around wildly. "Ayumu!? Kiku!?"

"Sleeping…" Kiku mumbled from her position -which happened to be curled up between her mother and father. "Wake up later…"

Kagome sighed in relief, gently brushing her daughter's hair out of her face before looking around more carefully.

It wasn't as dark as Kagome had originally thought. They were in a dark room, yes, but the room had a few candles lighting up different corners. There was a bowl of cold water next to one of the candles. Kagome shuddered in disgust at the sight of a dead spider in the middle of the floor. "Ayumu, Kiku," she murmured urgently. "Wake up. We need to get out."

The twins stirred as their mother climbed to her feet, edging cautiously over to the exit and pressing her hand against the air near it. "Damn," she muttered, using a rare curse. "A barrier! And I don't have my bow and arrows…Ayumu?" She asked her son as he sat up. "Do you have your Honoken?"

Ayumu felt around his hip for it, rubbing one eye with a small fist. "No, sorry, Mom. Where are we?"

"I don't know," Kagome answered truthfully, scooping up her tired son. "We'll find a way out though…or your father will come rescue us. I promise." She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Daddy will come?" Kiku whispered, eyes wide with fear.

"Of course," Kagome murmured, her voice shaking slightly. "And he'll bring Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru…"

Both children hugged onto their mother tightly while eyes watched with amusement, glinting in the darkness.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

_Crash!_

Sango stood beside Inuyasha and Miroku with a raised eyebrow, her Hiraikotsu strapped to her back. "…okay, care to explain, half-breed?"

Inuyasha scowled at the latest name Sango had pinned on him -the most detested name of course. "We were just looking for Yukijoro when he stopped. I looked over and he was just suddenly in dog form, going psychotic. He kept repeating something about some kind of smoke, which both of us smelled just moments before he went crazy." He recited.

Sango nodded with a sigh…then straightened with a frown. "Where are Sesshomaru, Kagome, Ayumu, and Kiku?"

"Sesshomaru was hanging out with Rin," Miroku snickered. "I think he's taken a liking to the girl now."

Sango hit the back of her husband's head. "You're still a letch. Why am I not surprised? Anyhow, where's the other three…oh and Shippo, too?"

"Shippo's with Kirara back at home," Miroku supplied again.

"Inuyasha…?" Sango asked, ignoring her husband. "Where's Kagome-Chan?"

Inuyasha's eyes were narrowed in thought as he watched his father slam through trees. And then it clicked.

He gave a violent curse, whirling around and sniffing hard. "Something's happened to her and the twins, that explains the old man," he said so quickly that the humans could barely understand. "He's in another rampage, damn it!"

Sango groaned. "Great, just what we need!"

Inutaisho, while they were talking about what to do, was off in his own little world.

The fur of his dog form bristled angrily, eyes darting around with a furious look as he struggled to catch his mate's scent. The stench of fox was overpowering, and it was _not_ the little fox demon that lived with his mate.

**WHERE IS SHE?!** His demon howled as it forced his body to take another flying leap, breaking down multiple trees.

Patience, his rational side murmured. If we act recklessly we could put her in danger. As well as our pups. Who ever has them is obviously intending to harm them, and we will make it worse by recklessly fighting.

His beast paused at that. **We must find her.**

The rational side gave a mental face palm. You just figured this out, you fool? Let me go. I will see to it that our mate is safely returned.

**What the hell! Five seconds ago you were agreeing to let me kill everyone!**

Yes, but I _don't_ want to be kicked out of my mate's home for killing.

…**can I stay if I listen to you?**

You'll actually listen, huh?

…

…fine.

Inutaisho snarled, his beast triumphant.

**~~OO~II~~OO~~**

Kagome soothingly rocked Kiku, who had burst into tears moments ago, terrified when all the candles had suddenly blown out. Ayumu was clutching her sleeve just as fearfully. "Shh," Kagome soothed. "It's like at home, right? When we got to bed and Daddy's watching over us?"

"But I can't smell him," Kiku wailed, burying her face in Kagome's shoulder. "I wanna go home, Mommy!"

"Me, too," Ayumu whimpered, nuzzling his face into Kagome's other shoulder.

"Awww," A voice suddenly mocked, coming from the darkness of the room. "Are the little pups scared? Don't worry," the owner snorted. "Nothing's happening to you…yet. I'm pretty sure the _amazing_ and _great_ Inu no Taisho will come to your rescue." It said sarcastically.

Kagome's gaze hardened and she raised a barrier around her family as she heard footsteps. "Stay away from us."

The voice cursed. "Damn! She didn't mention that the bastard's mate was a _miko_!"

Kagome glared proudly at the darkness. "So?"

"Just means I get to let you have a slow and painful death!" The voice replied with a cold tone. "Definitely fine with me. I will enjoy watching you and your _pups_ suffer slow deaths."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You will not watch us die. Inu no Taisho will come soon, and for once, I'll be fairly happy to see Inuyasha."

"The half-breed isn't coming."

"Like you would know."

Kiku was giggling slightly despite the danger as Kagome continued in a small argument.

"And how do you know? Is he your mate, despite that his father and you have pups?"

Kagome pursed her lips for a moment, then spat, "He is my best friend. I am not his mate, however, I am Inu no Taisho's."

"…too bad that barrier of yours can only repel physical attacks."

Kagome frowned at the change of subject. "What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

She could practically hear the other person -or demon- smile coldly. "When he comes you will all be dead. Goodbye, Kagome Higurashi of the Modern Times, mate of Inu no Taisho, and mother to Kiku and Ayumu."

Kagome frowned. "What's that supposed to-"

The stench of smoke -_fire_ smoke- hit her nose.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	17. Save Her!

**A/N: So sad news :3 the dark euphie came up with the most amazing ever, so there are maybe two to four chapters left at the most. Later on -next year possibly- I may make this into a trilogy of what happens after all of this. :3 Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Thanks to reviewers, readers, the dark euphie, and disclaimers!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"No, no, no," Kagome whispered, frantically holding her children closer with a fearful expression. "We can't get out, we can't…no!" She cried, shooting to her feet as a bright fire began to spill into the room.

Kiku gave a cry, her hand covering her nose. "Mommy!" She cried, terror making her shudder in her mother's arms.

Ayumu clung to her back, using his strength to stay on without his mother's help. "What's going on!?"

"C-calm down," Kagome said carefully, whirling around. Her head was spinning from so many thoughts, fears, and the smell of smoke. "We'll be fine. We…we just need to find a way out." _I won't let them suffer, even if it means death for me! _"Do you guys smell any fresh air coming from somewhere? Clean air that isn't smoky?"

Ayumu took a hesitant and painful sniff, his azure eyes watering. "I don't know," he finally whimpered, confused and scared, as well as hot from the fire that had begun to invade the room. "I'm scared!"

"I smell something," Kiku said softly, sniffling as she pointed to the left.

"There's stuff over there?" Kagome scrambled over, checking out the spot with her children. She sighed in relief when she saw some broken boards. _It must be an abandoned hut with wards around it, making us unable to use our powers. _"Listen to me," she said gently, pulling both and setting them down. "I need both of you to be brave. Find your father and Sango and Miroku and all our friends, even Rin. And then I need you to…" she trailed off, due to a harsh coughing fit as smoke invaded her lungs. "…to tell them Mommy's in trouble, okay?"

"You're not coming with us?" Kiku panicked, her orange eyes full of terror.

"I can't fit through the hole," Kagome wheezed, gently pushing her towards the hole in the wall. "Go get them. I love you, you two. Okay?" She gave a slightly watery smile as the fire continued to spread, her face smeared with a bit of soot.

Ayumu took in his mother's appearance then nodded with determination. "We'll bring back help for you Mom," He said confidentially, giving her cheek a kiss, then squeezing outside.

Kiku looked at her fearfully, and then squeezed out after her brother.

Kagome sat back, then took a deep breath -then coughed.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inutaisho growled as he stopped, his eyes still red though he was in his humanoid form. He glanced over his shoulder as his two sons and Rin -as well as Kirara and Shippo- sniffed fiercely, searching for the missing trio. "They are not here."

"Obviously," Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshomaru replied calmly, "But they were," he said, straightening with the Honoken in his hand. "Ayumu's sword is here."

Sango narrowed her eyes, clenching her hand around Hiraikotsu's strap as she took a breath to calm herself. "So we're on the right track, but their scents are covered up, correct?"

Rin gave a nod, wrinkling her own nose. "I think so…I don't smell anything. Can you, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru merely grunted, tossing the sword to his father.

Inutaisho easily caught the sword, his eyes narrowing with anger and his fangs becoming bared in a snarl.

_Find them, you fool!_

_**What does it look like we are doing? We are searching, but there is nothing here to use as a searching tool!**_

_I still find it amazing how they know you are there instead of myself… and aren't running like hell._

_**Damn it, shut it! I'm finding our mate, thank you!**_

Suddenly, Inutaisho was on the ground with two shapes on top of him, eyes wide with shock. He'd been so caught up in his self inflected argument that he hadn't seen them coming.

"Ayumu, Kiku," He rumbled…then noticed the terrified scent, the soot covering them, the smell of smoke, and tears. "What has happened?"

"Kiku! Ayumu!" Miroku smiled slightly, and then frowned. "Where's Kagome-Chan?"

"What happened, runts?" Inuyasha growled.

Sango narrowed her eyes further as she waited.

Kiku gave a sob, burying her face in her father's chest. "I dunno! We were walking home, then there was something smelly, and then we woke up with…with Mommy somewhere!"

"And then someone started arguing with Mom, and then the whole place was on fire and she made us come get you but she couldn't come," Ayumu finished, sniffling. "She said to tell you she was in trouble…but we left her in the fiery thing," he gave a sob. "She wouldn't let us stay with her, she made us leave!"

Inutaisho's heart nearly stopped, eyes wide with surprise as he shot to his feet. "How far away?"

Shippo sniffed the air from Miroku's shoulder. "I don't smell anything."

"Look," Rin suddenly said urgently, pointing into the distance.

A little ways away, blowing away from them, was an enormous column of black smoke.

Inutaisho's face almost seemed to pale and he suddenly set his children down, immediately bounding towards the smoke. "Bring the children," he said simply before he disappeared into the trees, changing form as he went.

_**SAVE HER!**_

**A/N: Way short, but considered it a good place to end :3 thoughts?**


	18. Like Last Time

**A/N: I am so so sorry about this long wait x_x I apologize to you readers, the reviewers, and the dark euphie. I've been -I will admit- lazy. Anyhow, disclaimers and please enjoy!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome had given up just a little bit ago on escaping the blazing heat. She sat, leaning against the wall, wiping some sweat from her head and cringing in pain as the flames seared her legs and feet and arms. Her face was black with soot in some places, her clothes smoldering. Her black hair was singed at the tips.

Kagome swiped her hair out of her face, looking at her slightly burned hands. She bit her lip, closing her azure eyes. _At least they're safe…_

And then her eyes snapped open.

She sensed a familiar demonic aura, though she was slightly confused due to the smoke, she knew immediately that Kiku and Ayumu had made it. She smiled as the flames seemed to rise higher and higher, engulfing her.

Her family…was safe.

And with that thought, Kagome drifted into blackness.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

She had been watching gleefully as the girl burned with the hut, hearing small whimpers of pain. She'd easily thrown in the kitsune as well, cheerfully listening to her enraged and pained cries before the kitsune had perished. Now, she eagerly waited for the miko that Naraku and herself had despised to fade away from existence.

Silence.

Yukijoro grinned. The deed was done. Naraku's plan had been accomplished. The girl was dead. Now she just had to deal with that menace that approached, Inu no Taisho, as well as his four children. Take care of them, and she would be unstoppable.

Yukijoro shifted, her staff glowing slightly as a slight snow began to fall. The fire continued to rage.

She would have revenge for Naraku's death.

And she _would _be rewarded…even if it killed her.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inutaisho ran like he'd never run before. Trees blurred by and his children and their friends' calls easily faded behind him. His mate was in danger.

_**Save her!**_

_I am trying, _he replied desperately, his eyes frantic as he leaped and bounded from tree to tree to the ground and back to the trees.

He was now able to smell the smoke and he could feel his anger rising with every step and breath he took. His mate was trapped. She could be dead for all he knew…

_**She will not die!**_

_No,_ he agreed, his smoldering golden eyes taking in the flaming hut as soon as he reached it. All he could hear was the roaring of the fire, the cackling and popping of sparks. No noise came from within. He growled fiercely, leaping into the fire. "Kagome," he snarled.

He ignored the light twinge of pain. His son kept the Robe of the Fire Rat that would have originally protected him hundreds of years ago. He did not regret that decision.

Inutaisho smiled grimly. He knew exactly what was going to happen next. Events would repeat themselves.

_Crack!_

Wood splintered as he easily kicked down the burning wooden wall to reach his trapped mate. "Kagome," he growled angrily, stepping into the room. Why did it not surprise him to see her slumped against the wall, so close to escaping, yet unable to?

And even more…

Why did it not surprise him that she didn't breathe?

Anger shone in his eyes as he stepped over to her, scooping up her overheated body and he lovingly nuzzled Kagome's head. He murmured an apology, kicked the wall out, and stepped into clean air.

Almost immediately, an almost frantically concerned Inuyasha appeared beside him. The half-demon's eyes darkened with fury at the sight of the non-breathing Kagome. "She's gone," he muttered in disbelief.

Inutaisho snorted. "Not for good, boy, my mate will not die," he lightly pushed her into Inuyasha's arms, catching him off-guard. "Get her to safety. I have something important to attend to."

Inuyasha staggered under the unexpected weight, confusion filling his face. "What the hell is more important then Kagome?" He demanded, irritation in his voice.

Inutaisho examined his son's eyes. "That is none of your concern," he finally said, his tone surprisingly gentle. "Now, please, Inuyasha. Take her to Sesshomaru and remain with the others. I will return."

Inuyasha pursed his lips but nodded, easily carrying Kagome towards his half brother and friends.

Inutaisho turned to face the flames, eyes gleaming as he reached behind him. Almost immediately a strange, faded version of the Sou'unga. He smirked, examining the used to be alive blade. "I see," he mused, his voice a deep rumble. "If you are here, then this is truly as I think. This will be as last time."

"Have you lost your mind enough that you now talk to swords?"

Inutaisho raised his head, a growl escaping him at the sight of the cause of all their trouble. "Yukijoro," he said coldly, stepping into the flames.

Yukijoro smiled wildly. "Let this be the end."

Inutaisho lunged.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"What's going on?" Sango fretted to her husband, pacing impatiently. "They should be back by now; Inuyasha went after them five seconds after Inutaisho left! Do you think they're okay? Are they coming back soon?"

Sesshomaru sighed, struggling to ignore her. "They will return soon, mortal."

Sango shot him a glare.

"Sesshomaru, Sango, they're back…or at least Inuyasha and Kagome is!" Shippo interrupted. "Look!"

Ayumu and Kiku, who had been dozing, snuggled against Miroku, awoke in an instant, shooting to their feet with bright eyes. "Mommy!" Kiku cried while her brother cheered.

Inuyasha took another leap, this time landing in front of Sesshomaru, eyes narrowed. "He told me to bring her to you," he said quietly, voice full of barely suppressed rage.

Sesshomaru examined the limp woman in his arms, then nodded, a dry smile appearing on his face. "I see," he mused, standing and unsheathing Tenseiga.

Kiku frowned. "What are you doing?"

Ayumu growled, eyes narrowing. "You better not hurt my mom."

Sesshomaru ignored both, giving a swipe of his Tenseiga. There was a small flash as he sheathed it, and watched carefully. The mate of his father's wounds healed instantly.

Kagome immediately gave a hacking cough, her body jerking in Inuyasha's grip. She groaned, eyes opening. "Inuyasha." She said in shock when she recognized who was holding her.

Inuyasha smirked slightly. "Oi, wench. You have some explaining to do."

He carefully set her down, shoving her towards Kiku and Ayumu.

Both immediately pounced.

Kagome was tackled and she laughed, hugging the two. "Where's Inutaisho?" She asked, eyes slightly concerned as she looked up at Sango when her friend appeared.

Miroku stood, brushing his robes off as he looked at Inuyasha. "I suppose we'd all like to know."

Sesshomaru just turned away, looking in the direction of the smoke. "I see," he mused once more, mumbling to himself. "I see what you already know, Father."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: Not very good I don't think, but hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Snapping A Bond

**A/N: I am so, so sorry about this long wait x_x I'll admit it. I purposefully didn't update this fan fiction on account that this is the last chapter before the epilogue and I'm kind of sad…**

**Anyhow, enjoy and disclaimers!~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inutaisho snarled, ignoring the temptation to change forms. That'd only make Yukijoro's death…well, too easy. She needed to die at the hands of Sou'unga for what she'd done to his family, to Kagome. His beast agreed with him, and a low rumbling growl escaped the dog demon's chest. Yes, she would pay alright.

_Clang!_

Sou'unga and Yukijoro's staff connected, the sound ringing out as flames roared about them. "You won't win," Yukijoro hissed. "And after you're dead, I'll go after those two pups of yours…as your mate is already in the netherworld.

Inutaisho hissed with fury, driving her back. "You will not touch them!" He spat. "And my mate remains in this world, demon. I did not keep Tenseiga around and give it to Sesshomaru for nothing, damn it!"

Yukijoro cursed, ducking a swing and swing at him with her staff. "Then I'll go after her again as well…"

"I dare you to try and get past my sons," Inutaisho said, roaring with triumph when he sent her staff flying away from her. Yukijoro went sprawling to the ground and he planted his foot on her back, pinning her to the burning earth. "I win. Now give up and go peacefully, not to bother us again, or I kill you. Which is-" He cut off, listening carefully. The sides of the walls creaked and he narrowed his eyes. He had to hurry.

Yukijoro writhed, screeching as flames scorched the ice demoness. "Let go of me!" "What is your answer?" Inutaisho demanded. His nose was wrinkled against the smoke, his hand tightly gripping the illusionary Sou'unga.

He didn't receive an answer as Yukijoro coughed. "I'll never give up!" She snarled finally.

Those were her last words as Inutaisho plunged his sword through her chest just as the entire burning hut collapsed, a loud roar escaping from the fire, the hut itself, and Inutaisho as he was forced to the ground, immediately searing at the demon.

Inutaisho struggled for a moment, pinned beneath the burning timber before giving up, snarling. He closed his eyes, ignoring the blackness. His mate couldn't die, not with their pups to care for…

…Kagome felt something in her mind snap.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome clutched Ayumu and Kiku to her, burying her face in their hair and soothingly rubbing their doggy ears. "Shhhh…" she murmured, her heart racing though she just sat there. Inuyasha sat nearby, keeping a careful eye on his father's mate and pups. Miroku and Sango had decided to go back to the village and watch it, with Shippo in tow. Kirara went of course as well. Sesshomaru and Rin had decided to track down a demon nearby for practice on Rin's part.

Leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone besides her children.

Inuyasha glanced at her, golden eyes concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly, his ears flicking this way and that.

Kagome nodded, giving a shaky sigh as she hugged Ayumu and Kiku tighter. "Just worried."

It was silent.

"Do you think he'll come back?"

Inuyasha frowned at Kagome's sudden whispered question, glancing at her again. "Keh. You underestimate the stupid old man. He's annoying. He doesn't know what the hell he's doing. But…" he gave a half-smile, his eyes meeting Kagome's anxious ones. "He's not a quitter." Kagome gave a faint smile followed by a soft sigh. "Thanks, Inuyasha. I needed to hear that."

Inuyasha shrugged, rolling his eyes as he turned away. "Keh. Stupid wench."

Kiku giggled, nuzzling her mother's neck happily before saying, "Inuyasha's funny sometimes." Ayumu nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh."

Kagome laughed, ruffling her daughter's hair.

And then something within her mind just…snapped. Waves of racked through her chest and Kagome cried out, immediately shooting to her feet. Poor Kiku and Ayumu flew from her lap and onto the ground.

Inuyasha leaped to his feet. "Kagome!?" Ayumu scrambled to his feet as Kagome staggered forwards a few steps, tears streaking down her cheek. "No, no, no," she whimpered, and then suddenly dashed towards the area that the fire was.

Inuyasha cursed, throwing his two smaller siblings onto his back as he darted after Kagome. "Damn it, wench, what's wrong!?" Kagome somehow managed to avoid Inuyasha's grasp as she ran to the fire, tears streaking down her cheeks. "No, no, no," she continued to repeat, bursting into the area where the fire was, throwing herself down on the grass that was charred, clutching it tightly with her hands. "INUTAISHO! INUTAISHO, WHERE ARE YOU!?" She shrieked.

Inuyasha set Ayumu and Kiku down at the edge of the small clearing, eyes wide with disbelief as he realized what had happened. "K-Kagome, come on," he stammered, walking over to her. "Its okay, don't…don't cry. We'll figure this out. Come on, the pups are worried."

Ayumu, absolutely clueless as to what was going on, crawled over and into his mother's lap, burying his face in her neck. "Mom? Don't cry!"

Kagome let out a wail, burying her face in Ayumu's hair. "No!"

Inuyasha growled softly as Sesshomaru appeared with Rin. Sesshomaru's own eyes had widened slightly as he easily smelled the death of his father. Rin's nose was scrunched up against the stench of the fire. "Yuck…oh." "Yes, oh," Inuyasha retorted, his eyes wild with panic. Kagome looked about ready to throw herself in the fire after Inutaisho.

Inu no Taisho…

…was dead.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Later, Kagome was curled up in a corner of Miroku and Sango's hut, sobbing softly. Ayumu and Kiku were sleeping heavily with Sango's three children, napping peacefully. Sango was trying to comfort Kagome, Rin at her side, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were just…watching. Miroku had gone out to fetch some firewood.

"Kagome," Sango murmured, rubbing the said woman's back, "It'll be okay. You still have the rest of us, don't you?" "It hurts," Kagome's replying whisper said, "My head and chest hurts."

Sango narrowed her eyes, continuing her rubbing as Rin danced to Sesshomaru's side, tugging on his arm. "Sesshomaru-Sama?"

"Rin."

Inuyasha snorted. "You still act like a little brat sometimes…"

Rin scowled at him, and then said, "What are we going to do?"

Sesshomaru stood, his eyes narrowed. "We are leaving."

"…oh," Rin sounded surprised, but nodded. "Okay!" She turned to the rest of the group in the hut. "Bye guys!" The two were soon gone.

Sango suddenly said softly, "I don't get it."

Inuyasha frowned, crossing his arms as he sat back. Miroku glanced curiously over as he dropped the wood off and sat by the fire. "What don't you get?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome…don't get me wrong, I'm happy she's okay, but she should really be dead by now," Sango said softly, patting the said woman's head before pulling back to sit by her husband. "When demons mate, their lives become intertwined, right? Well…Inutaisho's dead, so Kagome should have died…" Inuyasha snorted. "And you think you know everything about demons, huh?"

"So you know what happened?" "I've heard about it," the hanyou muttered. "Sometimes, a demon will break off completely. Its connection with its mate will just…vanish, pretty much leaving the mate like they were before, except for their scent and mark. And Kagome will age slowly, as well…"

Meanwhile, Kagome had somehow managed to slip out of the bright hut and outside, into the dark night. She gave a shuddering sigh, wiping away her tears as she walked over to a tree, intent to listen to the silence and think.

She sat down, leaning against the tree and closing her eyes. She couldn't believe that he was dead… She stifled another sob. No, no more crying, she promised. She had to care for Ayumu and Kiku. She had to take care of them, and her friends…just until the two were older.

She smiled slightly. When Ayumu and Kiku left to wonder on their own, she was going home to her time, and not coming back. The Feudal Era…it'd once been her home, the place that put her at peace. Now it was just full of painful memories of times that would never come back.

Her eyes slid shut.

The memories of when she'd first arrived…the memories of meeting each and every one of her friends one by one…the memories of the years and years of heartbreak she had suffered while loving Inuyasha, only to be left behind in the dust by the same man. The memories of wondering around by herself with Tetsusaiga for a year. Her lips quirked into a smile. The memories of meeting Inutaisho, falling in love, and not having been left behind. Scratch that, not left behind purposely.

Kagome shook her head. Yes, this time was full of too many painful memories. She felt like she was drowning in them, in pain. She would leave. But only after Ayumu and Kiku had grown up.

Kagome was done with the Feudal Era, she decided.

But before anything else… she smiled.

She needed a nap.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: Here's the last chapter! But have no fear; the epilogue has yet to come!**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: -wails- Here it is. The very last update to A Curtain of Doubt and Love. I shall miss this fanfic…anyhow, figured I might as well update as today's my birthday ^_^ I'm so happy! I'm supposed to get a ton of Inuyasha manga, so…enjoy and disclaimers!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome sighed, placing her hands on her hips as she glared at the wall of her apartment, or more specifically, a picture of her, Kiku, and Ayumu that wouldn't just stay straight. "Damn it," she muttered, attempting to fix it again.

"I don't think that's going to work, Kagome," her brother's voice called from the other room.

His older sister rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Doesn't mean I can't try it," she muttered, smirking when the picture finally stayed straight. "There. Told you so, Souta."

Souta snorted, appearing in the doorway with a slightly concerned look. "Are you sure you want to move away, Kagome? You know Ayumu and Kiku have trouble finding things in this city."

"I know, I'll come visit you guys. I just…" Her smile faltered. "I can't stay there anymore Souta."

Souta smiled softly, patting his sister's arm. "Its okay, Kags." He said, "I'll bring Ayumu and Kiku to visit you as well if they come back when you're not here."

Kagome gave a small sigh. "Thanks, Souta."

"Anything for you, Kags. I just hope you're happy here."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome walked down the sidewalk, heading for the Shrine to visit her son and daughter, who were now almost twenty years old in human years, and around ten in demon years. Demon aging was slowed down, of course, but not until they reached the age of ten years. Before then, they grew pretty fast.

As she walked, she thought to herself about her friends and family.

Sesshomaru had -to nobody's surprise- taken Rin as his mate only two years after Inutaisho's death. Rin had been ecstatic, having a small party with Sango, as Kagome had been in a bad mood that day.

Kagome smiled, remembering everyone -specifically Inuyasha's- reactions to that information. Rin had come up, told them and Inuyasha had taken a good long look at Rin before bluntly saying, "You are the craziest woman in the world. Good luck keeping him in check."

Sango had almost killed herself from laughing when she toppled over, almost landing on the knife she'd been using.

Miroku and Sango had had another two children to their original three, Hisu and Hana. Kirara lived peacefully with them, sometimes helping Miroku and/or Sango with an exorcism. When their hut had became too full, Shippo had moved out, deciding to live in the peaceful hut of Kaede's.

Shippo had gone back to his fox demon training multiple times and was quickly becoming known as one of the most powerful fox demons there was. He was almost as tall as Miroku now.

Ayumu had mastered his Honoken, proud of his accomplishment. Of course, it'd been mastered when a demon had dared to lay its hands on his little sister. Ayumu had grown, and Kagome almost cried every time she thought of it. He had grown tall, just a few inches taller than Inuyasha.

Kiku had mastered her powers as well, being an expert with her fans. She and her brother wondered around together, killing demons that bothered them, their friends and family, or just plain humans.

As for Inuyasha…Kagome smiled slightly as she thought of how his life had turned out. He'd been angry, of course, when he found out that Kagome was leaving for good. But he'd soon gotten over it, wondering around with his Tetsusaiga until he came across a village that'd been plagued by a demon. This hadn't been even the slightest of a challenge for him. The hanyou had then proceeded to scout out the village, making sure it was all safe only to find a young woman injured. He'd rushed her back to the village.

And in just a few days, Inuyasha had found himself a mate.

Kagome had been amused by the half-demon when he'd come to see her at the Shrine, excited and smiley as he'd told her what had occurred. Kagome had returned the smile, giving him a tight hug and, holding back tears, told him that she was glad for him. He'd given her a kiss on the head, then left.

Kagome sighed as she continued to walk, the Shrine steps in sight. She hadn't seen anyone but her children, family, and Inuyasha that one time since she'd come back to her time. She felt guilty, but at least they were happy.

Kagome yelped when she suddenly ran into someone, sending her sprawling on the ground, blue eyes wide with surprise.

The person she'd run into grunted in surprise, staggering slightly.

"Sorry!" Kagome cried, scrambling to her feet and brushing off her hands on her pants. "I didn't see you. I need to pay more attention." Then she bowed respectfully, face flushed in embarrassment.

The man before her blinked. Then a rumbling sound filled the air, followed by a loud chuckling as he gently patted her shoulder. "It's fine," he said, voice soft and gentle.

Kagome's eyes went wide with shock, slowly raising her head to look the man in the eyes. She knew that voice.

He smiled, eyes full of amusement. "Kagome."

"…you're here," Kagome croaked, tears swelling up in her eyes. "You're…I don't get…"

He laughed, pulling the miko in and hugging her tightly, resting his chin on her head. "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner." He rolled his eyes in disgust. "Ugh. Human bodies grow so slowly."

Kagome gave a mixture of a sob and a laugh, burying her face in his chest. "Inutaisho," she whimpered.

Inutaisho smiled, curling his finger under her chin and tilting Kagome's head up before ducking his head and pressing his lips against hers.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: …not as good as I thought, but…what do you think? It's over…-hides in corner-**


End file.
